Multicolored Chaos
by BloodColoredRose
Summary: you're an exorcist. a very strange one to be exact. you end up meeting sesshomaru by falling through a well. so...what will happen? will you be able to melt the great lord sesshomaru's heart? and what about the dark secret that even you don't know about?
1. Chapter 1: Fate

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*This is my absolute first Sesshomaru fanfic, so please be nice! And, if you can, please comment! I want this story to be good ^-^*

**Chapter 1: Fate**

"Yuuko! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" I heard my mother yell through my locked bedroom door.

I groaned and rolled over. That was a mistake. I fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Great. Might as well get up now. I scrambled to my feet and stretched. I opened the curtain covering the window. The sun shone on my face, mocking me. I scowled. I hate waking up.

My name is Yuuko Shikimaki. As you can clearly see, I'm not a morning person. I'm a normal sixteen year old high school girl, excluding my odd, multicolored eyes , which are blue and honey brown, by the way, the fact that I'm an absolute klutz, and also the fact I'm an exorcist. Yeah, a klutz is driving out demons and evil spirits. I'm suprised I managed to live this long. For some reason, this skill is passed down from generation to generation in the Shikimaki clan ever since the feudal era. Another thing that set me apart from normal people is that I can sense emotions, such as hostility, anger, annoyance, love, hate, and so on and so forth. It's kind of useful for finding demons and evil spirits.

I yawned and glanced at the digital clock on my dresser. It read 7:50. Holy crap! I really _am _going to be late! I scurried to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hurriedly pulled my comb through my ink black hair. I didn't even bother to do anything else with it. Then I scurried back to my room. I swear I looked like a mouse being chased by a cat. I shut the door and locked it. Yanking off my clothes, I put on my school uniform. I glanced back at the clock: 7:55. I rushed out of my room and back into the bathroom to check how I looked. My blue and honey brown eyes scanned over my petite, yet curvacious body. My hair looked pretty good, considering my hasty combing. Everything else was A-okay. I ran out and grabbed my bag, my lunch, and a banana, which I quickly peeled. I noticed that only my mom was in the kitchen. Usually, my older brother would still be eating breakfast while my dad is training.

"Hey, where's Hideki?" I asked my mom.

"He's with your father," she answered. "He told him to wake up earlier for some reason."

"Figures," I muttered as I took a bite of my banana.

Hideki is my older, nineteen year old brother. He's always looking for Father's affection, that big suck up. Not to mention he wants to get better than me, which will never happen. However, if Father told _me _to wake up earlier than I did, screw it. I wouldn't do it for the world. Anyway, even though he's my brother, we look nothing alike. He has dirty blond hair and honey brown eyes, exactly the same color as my right eye. He's taller and a whole lot tanner than me. I look like a snowball by comparison.

"You better hurry, honey, or you'll be late."

My mom's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I glanced at the kitchen clock mounted on the wall. 7:59. Crap! Crap! _Crap!_

"Bye Mom!" I yelled as I swallowed my mouthfull of banana and scurried out of the door and onto the streets of Tokyo, Japan.

School went by in a blur. Before I knew it, the bell rang and the students were rushing out of their classrooms. But, I think me arriving late kind of explains that.

I trudged on my way home. I honestly don't feel like training today. I'm still exhausted from yesterday. Not to mention my bruises still hurt. Maybe I'll just play hookie. Lucky for me, I have some extra clothes in my bag. I planned this last night, me and my scheming self. I'll just go and change in some shop nearby.

I deliberately made a wrong turn at the fork in the road. My house is on the right. I turned left. I walked for a while until I saw a large tree. It wasn't any ordinary tree. That, I knew. No ordinary tree would have such strong emotions emitting from it. Love. Hate. Bitterness. Betrayal. They're almost overwhelming.

"Ah, such a pretty girl."

I jumped, startled. I turned to the old man who was talking to me. He gasped, suprised by my multicolored eyes, but quickly regained his composure.

"Sorry if I startled you, miss."

"Oh, it's okay," I replied.

"You know, that tree has a legend."

Who is this old man?

"Yeah, I can guess. Anything that old has to have some legend attached to it, right?"

"I see you like legends. I own a shop nearby that has books on legends, such as the legend of this tree. Would you like to buy one?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was actually just looking for a bathroom around here."

"There's one in my shop. It's just around the corner," the old man said, leading me. Talk about pushy.

We stopped at an old shop that was, indeed, around the corner of what I guessed to be his home. We entered. I saw it had a bunch of trinkets and books on myths and legends. It was a very strange shop. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into my form fitting red t-shirt and black elastic pants. I went out. The old man was busy with some customers, so I just left.

I wandered around, not knowing or caring where I was going. I eventually ended up facing an old shrine. I felt myself being drawn to it.

"What the crap? Why do I want to go in there?" I asked myself. "Oh well. It can't hurt to look."

Making sure noone was watching me, I entered the shrine. There was an old well in the middle of it that I was amazingly, almost magnetically, attracted to. I edged closer toward it, and, due to my unfaling clumsiness, tripped on the ground and fell into it. I closed my eyes, preparing for the hard ground, but it never came.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on the ground. The walls of the well towered overhead with vines hanging down. I grabbed a vine and started to climb up. After a couple of minutes, I succeeded at getting out of the well and looked around. This place is so...**_green_**. Definitely not Tokyo.

I scowled. A bunch of questions popped into my head all at once. Where am I? How'd I get here? How do I get back? I shook my head to get rid of the questions. It's no use asking them, anyway. I mean, who am I going to ask them to? The trees?

I started walking. This place is so beautiful. So peaceful. Suddenly, I sensed a demonic aura.

I take that back. This place is not peaceful _at all_. I followed the aura to a small clearing with a stream running through it. I quickly hid behind a tree and took out the purification salt in my bag. It's a good thing Dad always made me keep this and a knife in my bag for emergencies. _Always be prepared for anything_, he'd always say. At least with this, I'll be able to defend myself if needed.

I cautiously looked over from my hiding place. A small girl with an orange kimono was picking flowers. An ugly toad demon was nearby watching her. Stupid thing probably wanted to eat her. I quickly climbed the tree I was hiding behind and threw som salt onto the demon. I watched quietly as it screamed in pain and jumped into the river. I laughed softly, making sure I wouldn't be heard.

My victory was short lived, however. Another demonic presence was coming toward me. Only, this one was _a lot_ stronger than the toad demon. It was stronger than anything I've faced in my whole entire life. I held my breath as a beautiful demon stopped under my tree. He sniffed the air and looked straight at me. My eyes met with his. His golden eyes semmed to see right through me. A soft breeze blew his silver hair towards me. That was when the tree branch I was lying on broke.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!" I screamed as I fell headfirst to the ground with a loud and painful thump. "Owww...."

I could sense the annoyance he was feeling. I could sense it strongly. I looked up from the ground slowly, finally meeting his golden eyes. He showed no sign of emotion, but I wasn't fooled, but _damn_ he's even more beautiful up close. No. 'Beautiful' is a really bad understatement for this creature. He's downright **_gorgeous_**. Long silver hair, cold golden eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forhead and violet stripes on his cheeks and red on his eyelids, which kind of looked like eyeshadow, but I know better than that, adorned his smooth pale skin. I had to remember how to breathe.

He is no ordinary demon, that's for sure. I gulped. My bag is still behind the tree. Maybe, if I can get to it fast enough, I'll be able to get out my knife to defend myself, but I know it'll be futile either way. His strength is on a completely different scale from my weak, exhausted, and still sore body. But a girl has to survive, right?

Before I could make a single move, I noticed his hand glow green.

"Die," the demon said in a cold, yet somehow seductive, voice as he aimed his claws at my throat.


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*I hope you like it!*

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru**

I managed to roll out of the way just before he could kill me. I scrambled to my feet and ran to where my bag was and grabbed the knife. I saw a flash of green and the tree was cut down.

"Holy crap!" I shrieked as I dodged what seemed to be a green whip. I looked at where it landed on the ground. The grass there was dying. Poison.

"Listen, buddy! I didn't do anything to you! Stop trying to kill me!" I yelled at him.

"Don't call Lord Sesshomaru 'buddy' you insolent wretch!" an annoying voice cried from the direction of the riverbank.

I risked a glance to the toad demon sprawled out on the bank, half of his body still in the water. I looked back at the silver-haired demon. He was walking towards me.

"Sesshomaru, huh?" I smiled. "I kind of like it."

The demon stopped and stared at me with a blank expression. I was starting to get goosebumps.

"You have strange eyes, human," Sesshomaru said. "Who are you?"

"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. "I'm Yuuko." I suddenly burst out into a grin. "Nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru's face remained blank as he walked over to me. I got my knife ready.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me with that... trinket?" he asked cooly.

"Honestly, no," I answered.

"Well, why do you try?"

"'Cause I feel like it."

He was quiet as he started walking towards me again. I took a step back. Big mistake. I tripped over a rock and landed flat on my back, the knife at least ten feet away. Before I could get up, Sesshomaru grabbed my neck and lifted me up and off the ground effortlessly until I was above his eye level. His hand tightened slightly. I winced and clawed at his hand, desperate for air. It was no use. His hand only tightened as I struggled. My vision started to blur. My body went limp as I was fighting the darkness that threatened to consume me. I refuse to give up. I managed to put my hand on his and barely whispered a chant. Immediately, Sesshomaru let go. I fell to the ground, holding my throat and choking. Damn. That's gonna bruise. I looked up at Sesshomaru, who hovered above me. I could faintly see the pain in his eyes.

"Tell me. What are you?" he asked calmly.

"It hurts like hell, doesn't it?" I said it more as a statement than a question.

"I asked you a question."

"You think I care?" I asked haughtily, fighting my exhaustion.

A scream suddenly pierced the air. I looked toward the sound. A giant spider demon was coming toward the little girl. I gathered the last of my energy and formed a triangle with my hands and aimed at the demon. I said a chant, different from the one I said before, and a purple orb of spiritual energy formed between the triangle.

"Die!" I yelled as I shot the energy from my hand.

The demon screamed in agony as the orb hit its mark. It fell down and immediately turned to ash.

"So that is what you are," I heard Sesshomaru say.

I looked at Sesshomaru. I knew he could tell I was about to collapse. I struggled to keep my legs under me. A smirk spread across his lips. I glared. I was too stubborn to let unconsciousness take over me. Way to stubborn. I took a step towards Sesshomaru, which was, even for me, very stupid. I fell on the ground, not even able to break the fall with my hands. My legs felt numb. Hell, my whole body felt numb. I struggled to keep my eyes open. I failed.

"Fool," was all I heard before darkness swept over me like a wave.

I felt like I was swimming in a sea of darkness. Am I still alive? Or am I dead? I honestly have no clue, but I can tell you that I've been swimming in this darkness for quite a while and I got nowhere. Suddenly, I heard some voices.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is she alive?" It sounded like a little girl.

"Yes."

So, my question was answered. I'm still alive and kicking.

"Why did you let her live, my lord?" an annoying voice asked. It was the toad demon, or the imp. Whatever you want to call it. "She is an excorcist, after all. And she attacked us!"

"Quiet."

I could sense the sudden fear the imp felt as he begged Sesshomaru to forgive him. That coward....

Suddenly, my throat burned and my body ached. I gasped. So much...**_pain_**. I've never felt anything like it. Well, then again, I was never strangled before.

"Is she okay?" the little girl asked, panicking.

My breathing became ragged. It felt as if my throat was burning on the inside out. I forced open my eyes. My vision was blurry at first, but then cleared. The little girl I saved was hovering above me. A wide grin spread across her face when she saw me open my eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! She's awake!" she exclaimed excitedly as she looked to her left.

I looked in the same direction. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree. Our eyes met, but I looked away, almost ashamed, though I honestly didn't know why. Maybe it's because I don't want him to see the pain in my eyes.

"Rin, go get her some water."

Damn it. He knew. In that mere second our eyes met, he could see my pain. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! At least the water will make it go away...hopefully. I decided to look around. We were in a small clearing in the woods. It wasn't where Sesshomaru and I fought eachother. Who carried me here? Was it Sesshomaru? Logic said yes, since the little girl is well...little, and the imp is even smaller. I just couldn't imagine Sesshomaru carrying me here.

The little girl dug through my bag, which was next to the tree Sesshomaru was leaning against, and grabbed my canteen. Then she ran off. Minutes later, she returned with the canteen full of water. I managed to sit up as she handed the canteen to me. I took it and drank gratefully. The fire in my throat was completely gone by the time I was finished.

"Thank you," I said, my voice a bit hoarse.

"You're welcome," she replied, grinning ear to ear.

I smiled. She's so cute. I looked over at Sesshomaru. He was staring straight ahead. I got up, ignoring my protesting body, and went over to him. He glanced at me and went back to staring straight ahead. I bowed, wincing slightly.

"And thank you, Sesshomaru, for not killing me."

He nodded once, acknowledging that he heard.

"It's _Lord_ Sesshomaru, you wretch! Show more respect!" cried the imp, who was sitting next to the tree. I don't know how I missed him. It's probably because he's so small.

"Oh, shutup. You're annoying," I retorted, kicking him in the head.

"Ow! That's it! I should let you feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" he exclaimed, pointing a weird staff, that had a head of an old man and a woman, at me.

"Jaken. That's enough," Sesshomaru's voice was firm, which meant only one thing: he's serious.

"B-but my lord," Jaken stammered.

Sesshomaru gave him a glare that would make grown men cry. Jaken broke out in a cold sweat and started begging.

"I'm sorry, my lord. Please frogive me! It'll never happen ag-eh?!"

I picked up Jaken by his head, his feet dangling. I looked him right in the eye.

"So...this thing is called Jaken, huh?"

"Put me down, woman! And I'm not a _thing_!" Jaken exclaimed, trying to kick me with his short legs. He failed miserably.

I opened the hand that held Jaken's head, and watched as he fell down. It was kind of amusing. He has so many facial expressions. Then, I went to the little girl Sesshomaru called Rin. She was sitting down on the grass, picking flowers. I sat down next to her. She looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hi. My name's Rin. What's yours?" she asked innocently.

"I'm Yuuko," I answered, smiling. "Can I pick some flowers with you?"

She grinned and nodded, happy. We started picking some flowers.

"Hey, Rin, do you want me to show you how to make a flower bracelet?"

"You can do that?" Rin asked, excited.

"Yep."

I started weaving together some flowers. Suddenly I wondered if I was unconscious for very long. Hmmm....

"Hey, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Umm...I think it was only a day."

Whoa. Sesshomaru stayed with me for a whole day? I then finished the flower bracelet. It didn't take very long. I smiled and gave Rin the bracelet and watched as her excitement showed on her face. She's just too cute!

"Wow! Thanks!" she squeaked, slipping the flower bracelet onto her wrist.

A moment went by before Rin asked, "Miss Yuuko? Where do you live?"

"I live...uh.... I have no idea how to get back to where I live, and it's not anywhere here."

"Oh. Do you want to come with us?"

"You should ask Sesshomaru, Rin. I don't know if he'll let me."

Rin turned in Sesshomaru's direction. "Lord Sesshomaru! Can Miss Yuuko come with us? Please?"

He wouldn't let me come. That, I was sure of. He seemed to be the type that doesn't exactly like newcomers.

"Yes."

What?!


	3. Chapter 3: The Voice

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*here's chapter 3! ...........ok. on with the story. ^-^*

**Chapter 3:**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did...did Sesshomaru just say I can come? My stomach then growled loudly, embarassing me. I blushed a deep red. I was so hungry. Rin giggled and ran into the woods. About ten minutes later, she came back with a bunch of berries and mushrooms in her arms. She came to me and put them in my lap.

"Thanks, Rin," I said.

I started eating. The berries were sweet and the mushrooms were good, and, better yet, not poisonous. When I finished, I sighed contentedly.

"Let's go now," Sesshomaru ordered as he started walking.

Man, I was starting to get comfortable. Oh well. I got up and followed. Rin got on top of some dragon-like creature with two heads. Funny, I never really noticed him before. Maybe it's because he was so quiet. Or maybe I'm just too unobservant. I started walking beside the creature.

"So, what's this guy's name?" I asked Rin.

"His name is Ah-Un," she said. "Do you want to ride with me?"

I hesitated. Would it bite? Rin seemed to notice my hesitation.

"Don't worry. Ah-Un's very gentle. He won't hurt you."

Rin stopped Ah-Un from moving as I climbed onto his back. Then we started moving again. His movement was similar to a horse's. I smiled. Only it was smoother. I petted it and it made an appreciative sound.

We walked for hours. Rin was singing some song that she probably made up. Suddenly she stopped singing. I was about to ask her if something's wrong, but she was talking to me.

"Miss Yuuko? Why are your eyes different colors?"

I had to keep myself from laughing. She's just too adorable!

"I have no idea. I was born this way."

"Oh," she said. "They're kind of weird, but they're very pretty."

"Thanks, I guess," I giggled.

After a couple more hours, I had to get off. My butt was getting sore. I decided to be a braveheart and do some gymnastics. Without warning, I stood up on Ah-Un's saddle.

"Miss Yuuko! What are you doing?!" Rin asked, panicked.

"Don't worry, Rin. I have balance like a cat!" I exclaimed, stretching.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sesshomaru glance at me. I grinned and waved. Unfortunately, I lost my balance. I fell off of Ah-Un's back with a thud. Man, I seem to fall a lot these days. I closed my eyes, embarassed. After about ten seconds, I opened my eyes again. Sesshomaru stood above me with a small smirk on his face. Amusement was radiating off of him.

"Balance like a cat, huh?" His tone was mocking.

I blushed. Damn him and his all too perfect features.

"I...I..." was all I could say as I desperately tried to come up with an excuse. All that came to mind was an image of Sesshomaru's face. I blushed a deeper red and gave up. Sesshomaru walked away and started leading the group again.

I got off the ground and lowered my head, praying he didn't see my flushed cheeks. I quietly started walking beside Ah-Un, trying to keep my face hidden.

"Umm...Miss Yuuko? Why is your face red?"

Crap. Now what do I do?

"Uh...my blood probably rushed to my head when I fell."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Thankfully, Rin didn't ask any more questions. About a minute went by before my face cooled off. Okay. I'm safe.

Then my stomach growled. Great. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I blushed again. Man! Right after my face cooled off too!

"Stop looking at me!" I yelled, clearly embarassed.

We ended up stopping for the night. The sun was about to set, anyway. Rin was roasting some fish Jaken caught over a campfire while Jaken just layed there, exhausted. As for me, I was watching the fish.

"Is it done yet, Rin?" I asked.

"Almost," she said merrily.

After a couple minutes, the fish was done. Rin, being the sweet and caring girl she is,passed the fish around, except for Sesshomaru, who was up in a tree. I was about to ask Rin why he wasn't eating, but I was too hungry. I bit into the fish and chewed. It was suprisingly delicious.

"Wow, Rin! You can cook!" I praised.

"I can? ...Thanks!"

The sun was completely set by the time we finished the fish. I sighed, content and drowsy. I moved near the fire and curled up into a ball and fell asleep. But, unfortunately, it was short lived. I woke up in the middle of the night, a feeling of dread engraved in my heart. What's wrong with me?

"Yuuko...." a voice called out as if it was searching for me.

"W-who's there?" I asked.

I searched the woods with my eyes. No one was there. I looked at the tree where Sesshomaru sat. He was growling and baring his fangs. So he heard the voice too. That's a comforting thought. I thought I was going crazy for a moment there.

Suddenly, I felt sick. My stomach churned. I felt like I was going to throw up. I looked up at the sky. It was full of miasma. What the crap is going on around here?

"Yuuko...." the voice called again.

Okay. This is really freaking me out. I took a step back and searched for the source of the voice. Sesshomaru leaped down from the tree and onto the ground, still growling. Hatred and anger radiated off of him like a wave. A big wave, to be exact. I didn't know what to be scared of more, Sesshomaru or the voice. I shook my head, trying to drive out the pathetic fear away. I won't fear either of them. I looked around again. Finally, I saw a man with black wavy hair and red eyes emerge from the trees. He was wearing purple. I would have thought he was hot if his aura wasn't so evil. I had to struggle to keep from vomiting. He smirked evilly.

"I found you," was all he said before he disappeared again.


	4. Chapter 4: Moment of Truth

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*Thank you all for reading! Please comment! I would love to hear what you have to say. Anyway, I guess you're getting kind of impatient with my rambling on, so....on with the story!

**Chapter 4:**

The miasma faded and Sesshomaru went after the man, or demon. I think he was a demon. I slumped to the ground and stared blankly in the direction Sesshomaru went. I was literally in a trance, and lost in thought. Who was that guy? What did he want with me? I didn't move an inch until Sesshomaru came back, which seemed like hours later.

"...He got away," he said coldly.

His voice finally broke my trance. I looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Who...was that?" I asked.

"His name's Naraku."

"Wh-why was he looking for me? What does he want with me?" My voice broke at the end. I didn't even care.

"I don't know."

I couldn't help the sudden chill that swept over me. A moment passed between us as Sesshomaru stared off into the distance.

"You should get some sleep," he said.

I started trembling. I was scared and I didn't know why. Was I scared of this Naraku, er, demon? Or was I scared of Sesshomaru? Either way, I didn't want to be alone.

"Umm...can I stay with you?" I asked hesitatingly. "I...don't think I'll be able to sleep anytime soon."

Sesshomaru looked down at me. He seemed to see the fear in my eyes. He started walking to the tree he was sitting on before this whole incident.

"You may."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He didn't respond as he jumped effortlessly onto the branch he was sitting on earlier. I pouted. Why couldn't I do that? I was quiet as I started climbing the tree. When I finally got to the branch Sesshomaru was sitting on, I slid on it and scooted next to Sesshomaru, being extra careful I won't slip and fall to my premature death. Several minutes went by before I spoke.

"Umm...Sesshomaru? Can I ask you a question?"

He didn't answer.

"Okay...I'll take that as a 'yes'. Why didn't you kill me back when I passed out?"

"I had no reason to."

Wow. I never expected that.

"Well...why did you let me travel with you?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm just curious. I wanna see what's going on in your head. And you can't tell me anything about you not wanting to answer a couple questions, 'cause I need to know about the person, er, demon, I'm traveling with!"

He sighed. It was soft, musical. It's like the notes of the most beautiful sounding violin brushing against unparalleled silk. I shook my head, trying to get these thoughts out of my mind. Finally, he spoke.

"It's because Rin wanted you to come. I thought it would be better for her if another one of her kind came with her."

Aww... he loves Rin. That's so sweet.

"So it's not because you pitied me after nearly suffocating me to death?"

"No."

Ouch. That was cold.

"At least you're honest. I respect that," I said, sighing.

Sesshomaru glanced over at me.

"So why did you come?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I nearly killed you," he explained, "but when I said you could come, you came without any hesitation. Why is that?"

"Do you want the whole, honest answer?"

"Yes."

"I thought you were pretty."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. I continued, blushing.

"That, and I didn't know how to get back to where I came from."

"Are you trying to flatter me," he asked, "so I won't end up killing you?"

"Hell no. 'Pretty' is such a bad understatement for you, it's a crime," I told him without thinking.

Sesshomaru looked at me, then looked away. Realizing what I've just said, I blushed at least twenty different shades of crimson. Not red. **_Crimson_**. To hide my embarassment, I laughed, though a bit nervously.

"Heh heh...sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth."

He was quiet. A cold wind blew. I shuddered and hugged myself, trying to get at least a little bit warmer. At least ten minutes passed by without any of us saying a word. It was way too quiet for my comfort. It was almost creepy, given my most recent experience in this place. I started singing.

"Even if this world, Stands against you, I'll still be by your side, My crimson colored rose.

Open your heart, And let me in. Let me help you, Help you begin, To expect the unexpected.

Although you stand tall, You threaten to wilt. Although you live, You threaten to die. I won't let that happen, darling.

Open your heart, And let me in. Let me help you, Help you begin, To expect the unexpected, The unexpected thing called love."

The song was kind of slow and pretty, kind of like a lullabye. It was very good, considering I just made it up out of my head. I looked over at Sesshomaru. He was staring at me strangely. It was kind of unnerving.

"May I help you?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. I hate it when people stare at me.

"You're voice...it's beautiful."

I could feel my heart skip a beat. He...Sesshomaru just...he just gave me a compliment! I blushed. I couldn't breathe right. I think I'm hyperventilating. Oh my gosh.

"Th-thanks," I stammered, my face turning a deep red.

"No need to thank me. I'm only telling the truth."

"I don't care! Thank you!" I squeaked.

I had an odd urge to hug him. But would he let me? I bet he'll just push me off the branch or something. But I honestly didn't care. I turned to hug him, but I lost my balance..._again_. That's, like, the third time today. The next thing I knew, I was falling. I was about halfway to the ground when something white and fuzzy caught me and pulled me back up. It gently placed me back on the branch next to Sesshomaru.

"You fall a lot," Sesshomaru said, staring ahead.

"Yeah...I'm kind of a klutz."

"I'm suprised you didn't die yet."

"Me too."

He looked over at me. I grinned.

"You really are strange. Even for a human."

"I get that a lot." I was still grinning.

A moment passed before I asked, "So...what's that fuzzy thing that just caught me?"

"It's a parasitic demon."

"Oh."

He finally looked away. I scooted a little closer to him. He just stared straight ahead.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanted to say thank you."

He didn't say anything. The sun began to rise over the horizon. It was so beautiful. It was like an artist painted the sky with the perfect mixture of orange, pink, and blue. I glanced over at Sesshomaru and nearly had a heart attack. His silver-white hair and pale skin glistened in the rising sun. The light made him look like an angel. He was _way_ beyond gorgeous.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He narrowed his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Wake the others and get them out of here," he ordered.


	5. Chapter 5: Dangerous Predicament

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*Thanks again for reading! Please comment. I'm feeling lonely ;.;*

**Chapter 5:**

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

He glanced over at me.

"Why can't you just listen and do as I say like the others?"

He was annoyed. Crap.

"I'm not the others. And I didn't say I wasn't going to listen to you. It's just...."

I looked pointedly at the ground. We were at least three stories high. Sesshomaru sighed. He grabbed my arm and jumped down, bringing me with him. I wanted to scream, but that would be cowardly. I just held onto Sesshomaru with my other hand and closed my eyes. When I opened them we were on the ground. Wow. I didn't even feel him land. I got my bag and rushed over to where Rin and Jaken were. I shook them awake, starting with Rin.

"Rin! Wake up! Hurry!"

Rin finally woke up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong, Miss Yuuko?"

"We have to hurry up and get out of here!" I exclaimed.

I went over to Jaken. "Wake up!" I yelled, kicking him in the head. He jumped up immediately.

"Ow! You wretch! How dare you!"

"Sesshomaru told me to wake you guys up and get out of here. If you want to stay, it'll be your deathwish," I told him.

Jaken was quiet, which was a first for him. I looked back at Sesshomaru. Five giant ogres were facing him. Sesshomaru looked back at me and narrowed his eyes, which I took as 'Get the hell away from here before I kill you.' I nodded and grabbed Rin's hand and made a run for it into the woods. We ran nonstop for several minutes. Suddenly, more ogres appeared, blocking our paths. There were at least fifteen of them. This is not good. Not good at all. I let go of Rin's hand and pushed her behind me.

"Jaken, take Rin as far away from here as you can."

"But Miss Yuuko! What about you?" Rin asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," I told her. I hope it's true.

Jaken grabbed Rin's hand and ran with her as fast as his short legs could carry him. I glared at the ogres.

"You look delicious," one of them said.

I scowled. Disgusting demons. There were so many of them. How was I going to kill them all? The purification salt in my bag would do no good. They're too strong for that. If I use that chant that I used to destroy the spider demon, I'll only squander my energy. I won't be able to kill them all. I gulped. I'll have to go head to head with them. I'll have to use the chant that I used to make Sesshomaru let go of me, but it'll put me at a higher risk of getting killed. I don't care. I have to make sure Rin gets away.

I whispered the chant and focused my spiritual energy into my right hand. A purple light enveloped my hand. One of the ogres rushed at me. I jumped up and thrust my hand into its stomach. It split in two. I landed back on my feet, covered in its blood. The two halves landed on either side of me.

"The stupid wretch is an excorsist!" another ogre exclaimed. Then it glared. "Kill her!"

The whole pack rushed at me. I managed to kill five more. Suddenly, a giant hand grabbed me and squeezed. I heard a sickening crack. I couldn't breathe to scream. I did a karate chop on it and it fell off of the arm. The ogre that lost it screamed in agony. I fell on the ground, trying desperately to breathe. My ribs were broken. Out of the corner of my eye, a giant foot was ready to stomp on me. If it did, I'll clearly be dead. I managed to roll over, trying to ignore the sudden pain that enveloped my body. I tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. A scream escaped my lips. Another hand headed my way, it's claws ready to kill me. I couldn't let myself be killed. I formed a triangle with my hands and said the same chant I used to save Rin. A purple orb formed and I shot it. It went straight through the arm and into the ogre's head, killing it. I managed to kill three more ogres before all my energy was gone. Now, I couldn't move at all. I could barely stay conscious. The remaining six ogres rushed at me, sensing that I couldn't do anything else. I closed my eyes. I was going to die.

Suddenly, I heard something cutting through flesh. I quickly opened my eyes and saw a green whip slice through an ogre. I looked around with my eyes, unable to even turn my head. Man, I'm pathetic. I saw Sesshomaru standing next to a tree, baring his fangs. His hand moved fast and his poison whip killed all of the ogres. Not a drop of blood was on him. He walked over to me and sat down facing me.

"You're...late," I said, wincing. Damn. It even hurt to talk.

He didn't respond. I grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked. "You're in pain."

"I'm smiling...'cause I'm...still alive...thanks to you."

A moment of silence passed between us. The only sound that was heard was my ragged breaths. Suddenly I spoke.

"Rin...is she okay? She's...with Jaken. Did you...see them?"

"No. I didn't see them."

"We...need to find....them," I said as earnestly as I could.

"Did you do all this to save them?" Sesshomaru asked casually, but I could hear the curiousity in his voice.

"...Yeah, I guess," I answered. "I'm not...the type...to just run away.... If I did...they might have...caught up with...us. If that...happened...it would have...put Rin in danger."

Sesshomaru was quiet. I closed my eyes, exhausted, but still unwilling to pass out. Suddenly, I felt someone moving me. A burning pain flared up in my sides. I forced myself not to scream and opened my eyes. Sesshomaru was carrying me. He started walking. Although his walk was smooth, I couldn't help but wince. He looked down at me. I could sense worry. Sesshomaru was _worried_? About **_me_**? I couldn't believe it, but it was there, all right. I felt kind of happy. I smiled and buried my face in his chest. He smelled like cherry blossoms mixed with the forest. He smelled very good.

"You did pretty well...for a human," I heard Sesshomaru say.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "I...never thought...that I could kill...nine ogres."

"You really got yourself in a predicament."

I smiled weakly. "Yeah..."

Finally, I gave in and let the darkness engulf me.


	6. Chapter 6: Legend of the Moon

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*Chapter six is finally out! It's kind of hard typing stories and doing tests in the same day, so please comment and let me feel appreciated. I'm doing my best! *

**Chapter 6:**

I woke up in a strange room alone and on a mat. Where the crap am I? I looked around. There were herbs on some shelves that were on a wall, and a fire burning in the middle of a circle of rocks. Sunlight was coming in through a small window in the wall. All in all, it was weird. And to add to my growing anxiety of this place, I was half naked with bandages covering my stomach and everything else that needed to be covered. Who bandaged me? I really hope it wasn't Sesshomaru. Suddenly, I heard a shuffling of feet outside of the room. I struggled to get up, but a pain flared up in my sides. How did I get this hurt? My mind was so foggy, I could barely think. Suddenly, I remembered. I was fighting those ogres. I frowned and, being the stubborn person I was, tried to get up again. I yelped and laid back down.

"Ye should not move so soon," an old woman said. She was dressed in the clothes of a priestess.

"Ugh. Do I look like I care?" I asked haughtily, trying to get up again. The pain was too much. I plopped right back down. "Ow."

"Should I say, 'I told ye so?'" the old priestess asked.

"No. Please don't," I answered, feeling defeated. "Where's Sesshomaru and the others?"

"They're outside. That demon is so proud of himself. Threatening to kill me if I don't help ye. But it's hard to believe a demon as strong as himself would want to save a mortal girl."

I was stunned. Sesshomaru resorted to not only to go to a human village, but also _threaten_ an old lady to help me? What's going on? I can't imagine Sesshomaru, the same Sesshomaru who nearly strangled me to death, going through all this for me.

"I need to see him," I told her. "Take me to him. Please."

"You need to rest," she said, frowning. "I take it you love this demon?"

"Shutup."

The old lady smiled warmly. She understood that I wasn't the type of person to just admit my feelings out of the blue. I looked at her.

"Who are you, may I ask?"

"My name is Kaede."

I smiled. "Thanks for everything, Kaede, but can I...umm...have my clothes back?"

"I'm sorry, no," she answered. "Sesshomaru already burned them."

"He did **_what_**?!" I asked in disbelief and anger. "Listen lady, I don't care if you say I need to rest. I'll crawl to him if I have to! Especially since you just said that!"

I rolled over despite my broken, pain filled body and literally crawled halfway to the door.

"Are you sure ye want to go to him like that?"

"I honestly...don't really...care!" I grunted, trying to crawl and not hurt myself at the same time.

Kaede didn't say anything else as I continued crawling to the door. Finally I made it. I was about to crawl outside when Sesshomaru came in and stopped just in front of me.

"What are you doing?" he asked cooly.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, I can tell you, I'm not burning someone else's clothes!"

"Ah," was all Sesshomaru said.

He faced Kaede. Aw, crap. What if he was going to hurt her because she told me he burned my clothes? Damn, it's not **_that_** serious! I started getting panicky and grabbed onto Sesshomaru's ankle. He looked down at me.

"You're not going to hurt her, are you?"

"Of course not. I was merely going to thank her, seeing you're well enough to crawl."

"Gee, thanks. And to think I got all panicky." I sighed and let go of his ankle.

Sesshomaru quickly thanked Kaede for her help, being the gentleman he is, and then looked at me, still sprawled out on the floor. I couldn't move anymore. My ribs started to hurt. I grimaced and then locked eyes with Sesshomaru. He was staring.

"Stop staring," I told him. "Can't an injured, half naked girl have at least a _little_ privacy?"

Sesshomaru was quiet. Suddenly, he knelt down and picked me up effortlessly. I gasped in pain. He didn't say anything, but tried to be more gentle as he put me on top of my mat. I blushed. I was uncomfortable. I really need some clothes. Sesshomaru started walking to the door. I started panicking again.

"Wait!"

He stopped and looked back at me. My blush darkened.

"Why did you have to burn my clothes? Couldn't you just...make someone wash them?"

"They were too bloody. The smell wouldn't have come off," he answered. Then he walked out the door.

Great. I'm alone with the old lady again. Not that I don't like her or anything, it's just I feel kind of...awkward. I yawned. Then again, I feel so weak, I honestly don't even care anymore. A nap shouldn't hurt. I closed my eyes and let the thick fog of lethargy consume me.

I woke up feeling refreshed. It was night time, seeing there was no light coming from the window. Kaede sat across from me, stirring some food cooking on the fire. The scent was delicious. My stomach growled. I hadn't eaten all day. Without warning, Sesshomaru walked in and dumped a long piece of cloth on me. I held it up above my face to look at it. It looked like a silk kimono. It was red with a light pink sleeves. The edges where it crosses the chest was the same light pink. The cloth that held the ribbon in place was a purple-pink and the ribbon itself was purple. It had a beautiful design of flowers. I was speechless.

"Try it on," Sesshomaru said.

"O-okay," I stammered. "Kaede, can you help me?"

Sesshomaru stepped outside and waited. Kaede took her pot off of the fire and came to help me put it on. She helped me stand up and slipped the kimono over my bandaged body. She went to my back and tied the ribbon. It was a perfect fit.

"My, ye look lovely," Kaede said in awe as she took a step back to look at me. "It complements ye very well."

"Do you have a mirror?" I asked. "I want to see."

"Aye, I do."

Kaede helped me into a small room. A large mirror was there. I looked at myself, stunned. I was gorgeous. Kaede was right, this kimono complements me very well. I turned to her.

"I want to show Sesshomaru. Can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course."

She helped me outside. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall, waiting quietly. At the sound of our footsteps, he looked towards us. His eyes showed no emotion, but I wasn't fooled. I could tell he liked it. He was quiet for a few moments.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

"It looks...nice on you," he said hesitantly.

I grinned. That was the best compliment I could expect coming from Sesshomaru. He was like me in that he didn't want to show his emotions. Well, I show most of my emotions, but I only keep a few secret. He keeps practically everything secret. I turned to Kaede and smiled.

"Thanks, Kaede. I can take it from here."

"Are ye sure? Ye are still injured."

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

She sighed and went back inside the hut. I managed to walk to Sesshomaru, though I winced with each step I took. At least it wasn't many. When I was beside him, I slid to the floor. He sat down next to me.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," I said gratefully.

He nodded and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight. I smiled.

"Do you want to hear the legend of the moon?"

He turned his head and looked at me. I took it as a 'yes'.

"There was once a beautiful human woman named Mizuki Kanashina," I began. "Her hair was the color of the night sky and her eyes were a weird silver color that was never seen before in a human. One night, she was picking some herbs in a forest when a bunch of demons tried to devour her. She ran blindly into the trees and soon tripped on a root. Before she was eaten, however, a strange demon rescued her and killed all of the other demons. His name was Isamu. Ever since, they were always together. She let him live in her village and was always there for him when he needed her, and in return he was there for her. Months went by and Mizuki found herself in love with Isamu. She summoned up the courage to tell him one night. 'I love you, Isamu,' she said. 'You love me, don't you?' But the demon's pride got the better of him. 'I'm sorry, Mizuki. I can't love a human.' Mizuki left and ran into her room and cried the whole night away. The next night she asked the same thing, and got the same answer. This continued for several weeks. Finally, his pride diminished when he heard her crying when he went to see her one night. In the morning, he told her he loved her and for a few days, they were lovers. But their happiness didn't last long. A week later, the villagers, who feared Isamu's powers, burned his house and tried to kill him. Isamu defended himself and killed nearly two thirds of the villagers. Hearing the noise, Mizuki ran out of her house and found Isamu fighting the villagers. She ran to stop them, but when she was only five feet away from Isamu, the village priestess shot him with a sacred arrow, killing him right before her eyes. She screamed and ran to him and cradled him in her arms, her tears mixing with his blood. The villagers tried to take him and burn his remains, but she wouldn't let him go. So they left her with her deceased lover. The next morning, they found the arrow taken from Isamu's chest and stabbed into Mizuki's. She took her own life out of grief. Her departed soul became the moon, and her tears became the stars. It is said that the moon still cries for her departed lover every night and disappears every month because she killed herself again."

I looked over at Sesshomaru, nearly crying from the story I told. He locked eyes with me.

"You're about to cry."

"I know. Every time I think about it, I start tearing up," I told him, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

Suddenly, Kaede came and brought two bowls of her stew. Sesshomaru shook his head, silently telling her he didn't want any. She nodded and put my bowl in front of me and left. My stomach growled and I started eating. When I was finished, I sighed contently.

"You should rest," Sesshomaru told me after a couple of minutes passed.

I nodded and tried to get up, but the pain was too much. I yelped and gave up. I'm not in the mood to hurt myself again.

"Can I just sleep out here?" I asked.

"Yes."

I yawned and smiled. I leaned my head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was suprised. I grinned, but I was too tired to hold it up, so I just relaxed and closed my eyes. Soon afterwards, I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: My New Weapon

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*i'm finally out of school! goodbye, school, and hello summer vacation!!!*

**Chapter 7:**

It's now been two weeks since the ogre incident. Although my broken ribs aren't healed all the way yet, they are doing better. At least I can walk without wincing at every step. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and I are still in the village, making sure I heal properly before we start traveling again. I'm still being taken care of by Kaede, the old lady who's actually a priestess. Rin stayed with us, helping Kaede take care of me. She's so sweet!

I walked out of the small hut after eating the breakfast that Kaede made. Sesshomaru was, as usual, leaning against the wall, facing towards the exit of the village. It looked as if he couldn't wait to get out of here. I went over to him and grinned.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru," I greeted happily.

He nodded. I frowned. Can't he just say 'good morning' back? I decided to let it go. I suddenly noticed Sesshomaru had two swords. Yes, it took me more than two weeks to notice. But, I never saw him use either of them, though. What's the big deal?

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Why do you have two swords?" I asked.

"Because one of them is useless in battle."

Okay, now I'm confused.

"What do you mean? If it's useless in battle, what does it do?"

"It saves lives instead of destroying them," he answered cooly.

"Wow! That's amazing! So...I take it that your other sword is the one that destroys?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains it."

I sighed. I didn't have a sword, or any weapon for that matter. What if something happened and I had to defend myself, like with those ogres? I definitely don't want to get any more broken bones.

"You want a weapon, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly.

I narrowed my eyes. "You never told me you could read minds."

"I can't."

"Dang it! It was written all over my face!" I realized, slightly embarassed.

Sesshomaru looked at me like I was crazy. Well, if anyone saw, they wouldn't think so, but I know the thought entered his mind. I could just see a faint trace of it in his eyes. I grinned.

"I know I'm crazy. You don't have to look at me like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't," I said sarcastically.

A few minutes of silence passed between us. It was kind of awkward.

"So, can I have a sword?" I asked suddenly. "Please?"

Sesshomaru looked at me. "Let's go. Get Rin and Jaken."

I grinned and did as he asked. When the whole group was together, we headed for the exit of the village.

"So where are we going, my lord?" Jaken asked. I was about to aske the same thing.

"We're going to my castle."

Whoa. Sesshomaru has a castle? Well...I can't really imagine him having a small hut. I looked at Jaken. He was shocked.

"B-but my lord, you've never been to the Western Land in ages! What makes you want to go there now?"

"Don't interrogate me," Sesshomaru commanded.

Jaken gulped and broke out in a nervous sweat. "I'm sorry, my lord. Please forgive me!"

We continued walking. Rin was leading Ah-Un and I was walking beside them. After about twenty minutes, we came to a cliff. It was a complete dead end.

"Rin, Yuuko, get on Ah-Un," Sesshomaru told us.

Wait a second. Sesshomaru just said my name! He never said my name before! I grinned, completely happy, and did as I was told. Rin got on in front of me. Suddenly, Sesshomaru started flying, his demonic energy pushing him and Jaken off of the ground. Ah-Un followed. After hours of nonstop flying, I saw a large castle in the mountains. It was magnificent and utterly beautiful. This has to be the castle Sesshomaru was talking about. We flew up to it and landed fifteen feet from the double doors that made up the entrance. Rin was excited and somewhat curious. I guess she never went here before. Sesshomaru began walking towards the doors and when he was only about five feet away, two cat demons opened them for him. Were they his servants? We walked through and they bowed before Sesshomaru.

"Get down from Ah-Un now. They're going to take him."

Rin and I nodded and jumped down. The two servants took Ah-Un away. I looked at Sesshomaru.

"So...what's going on exactly?"

Sesshomaru glanced down at me.

"You will get whatever weapon you desire here."

"W-whatever...weapon?" I stuttered.

He nodded. "We will be here for only a day. Follow me. Rin, you stay here with Jaken."

Rin giggled and started exploring the castle, Jaken running after her, his short legs frantically trying to keep up. I giggled. Sesshomaru started walking and I followed him. He led me outside into a bustling town. There were both humans and demons. It was amazingly peaceful, since none of the demons tried to eat the people. Was it because Sesshomaru was here? I'm just thinking too much into this. I decided to drop it and enjoy myself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you again!" one demon said as we walked past.

Sesshomaru only nodded in response and continued walking. We finally came to what appeared to be a large market. It had practically everything, from food to weapons. I was in paradise. I giggled excitedly and ran for one of the tables full of weapons. Sesshomaru walked after me calmly. I started looking at all the weapons. Which one should I get? There was every kind of weapon I could think of here! Sesshomaru quietly stood beside me as I marveled at all the weapons.

"Hello. How may I help you?" a bear demon greeted. He must be the one selling these things.

"I would like a weapon, but I can't choose," I told him.

He laughed. "I can't imagine what a girl like you would want with a weapon!"

"I'm an exorcist."

He stopped laughing and was silent. I began to doubt if I should have told him that, but he didn't seem to want to kill me for it.

"I see," he said. "Wait right here."

I waited as he went to one of the tables and picked up a fan. Was that supposed to be a weapon? I think so. He came back and held it out to me. I took a good look at it. It was a plain white with brown wood that holds it together. It didn't look like anything special.

"Umm...what does it do?" I asked, confused.

The demon laughed. "This fan uses the direct power from the user. For example, in your case, you put your spiritual energy into this fan, and depending on how much you put in it, you can create a wind that kills over a hundred demons, but it won't harm anything else."

"But what about if a demon buys it?"

"It depends on what type of demon he is."

"What about Sesshomaru?" I asked, glancing up at Sesshomaru.

"It would create an unparalleled poison gas."

"Oh."

"You see," the bear demon continued, "It's power depends on the user. But once it has been subject to its user's power, it won't let another user weild it. It's quite amazing, if I do say so myself."

"Wow! Sesshomaru, can I have it?" I pleaded, looking up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sighed and was about to pay for it, but the bear demon interrupted.

"I won't permit you to pay for it, my lord. You can have it as a gift."

"No," Sesshomaru told him. "I won't allow myself to take it without paying."

The bear demon was quiet as Sesshomaru payed for it. The demon handed it to me. The moment I touched it, it changed its appearance. I looked at it, puzzled. Its color became a gorgeous pink with a red rose in the middle and two white roses on either side. There was a single purple stripe bordering the fan paper. It was so beautiful. I looked at the bear demon with my still puzzled look on my face.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I forgot to mention," the demon began, "it can see the color of your soul. Your inner most nature."

"What?" I am officially confused.

"The pink color means that you are a happy, hyper being who likes to be on the move. The red rose means that when you love someone, you love them passionately and unconditionally and the two white roses means that you have a pure heart, uneffected by hatred or spite. The purple stripe means that you don't like to be ordered around and you're somewhat stubborn."

My mouth fell open. That was exactly how I am. Stubborn and all. I had to consciously close my mouth before I looked too stupid.

"Do you still want it?" the demon asked hesitantly.

"Of course!"

I smiled and said goodbye to the bear demon. Sesshomaru started walking back to his castle. I followed, grinning ear to ear and cradling my fan. When we got to the castle, we went inside.

"Um, Sesshomaru? Can I try out my new weapon?"

He looked at me and nodded. I grinned.

"Who can I try it out on?" I asked.

"A demon in the forest on our way out of here," Sesshomaru answered.

"Okay!"

I looked out a large window. The sun was starting to set. I yawned. Sesshomaru ordered one of his female demon servants to show me to my bath and room. She did as she was told. The room she showed me to was amazingly big. The walls were a beautiful cream. The window in it was huge and had midnight blue curtains. The bed was made of wood and the covers were the same blue as the curtains. It was absolutely gorgeous. After thanking her, I made my way to the bath. The water was wonderfully hot. I soaked for at least half an hour. When I got out, I quickly got dressed in a white silk robe and went to my room. The kimono Sesshomaru bought me was being washed. I wonder why he travels so much, when he has all this waiting for him? I sighed. He's so complex. I yawned and laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Weapon's Power

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*hi again! thanks for reading and hope you all enjoy!*

**Chapter 8:**

The sun was shining when I woke up. From the position of it, I would say it was about 8:00. I yawned and stretched. It's been so long since I slept on a decent bed. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I smelled food. I don't know what it was, but it smelled delicious. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I said sleepily.

Rin came in the room. "Miss Yuuko, breakfast is ready."

"Okay Rin, I'll be there in a minute."

Rin walked out and I reluctantly got off the bed. It was so comfortable, too. I sighed. I looked around to see if there were any clothes. The kimono Sesshomaru got me was folded on the dresser. It wasn't there last night. Wouldn't I have heard if someone came in? Then again, I probably wouldn't have. I'm a deep sleeper. That could be my undoing. I walked over to it and slipped it on. I looked in the mirror. The kimono was as gorgeous as ever. I was about to leave, but something caught my eye. There was a light pink ribbon folded on the dresser next to where my kimono had been. I took it and put my hair in a loose ponytail and checked myself in the mirror. I gasped. I looked so pretty. Kind of like one of those fairy tale princesses, only with weird multicolored eyes. I turned away from the mirror and grabbed my new fan. I put it in the ribbon that tied my kimono together. Then I walked out of the room and followed my nose to where the food was. It looked like a feast. Rin was eating, but Sesshomaru and Jaken weren't there. I sat down and began to eat.

After breakfast, Sesshomaru and Jaken came and we went out of the castle. I'm going to really miss that bed. I sighed. Rin and I got on top of Ah-Un and we flew the way we came. We eventually got back to the cliff. I got off of Ah-Un and started walking. It was suprisingly peaceful. The trees surrounded us and nothing was heard except the birds singing and animals scurrying to their destinations. I smiled.

"It's so peaceful! I love it!" I exclaimed happily.

Sesshomaru looked at me. I grinned.

"Thanks for everything, Sesshomaru!"

I ran up to him and hugged him. I was in a very huggy mood.

"Get off of Lord Sesshomaru, filthy mortal!" Jaken yelled. "How dare you touch him with your unworthy hands!"

I let go of Sesshomaru only to punch Jaken in the head.

"Don't talk to me like that, ugly," I said defiantly. "And don't you dare try to order me around. I don't take orders. Especially from the likes of you!"

Sesshomaru was amused, but as usual, he didn't show it. Rin sighed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think Miss Yuuko likes Jaken very much," she said quietly.

"Agreed."

Another hour went by before a demonic aura surrounded us. A giant ogre came out of the shadows and confronted us. What was with all these ogres? I really despise them.

"You must be the ones that killed my comrades," the ogre said in a deep voice.

This is just great. An ogre out for vengeance. At least I'll be able to test out my new weapon. I took it out of the ribbon that tied together my kimono and opened it.

"And you must be the one that seeks revenge," I said, narrowing my eyes.

The ogre chuckled deeply. Why does his voice have to be so deep? It kind of creeps me out.

"Killing you would be very amusing, wretch."

"We'll see who gets amused."

I stepped in front of the Sesshomaru and the others. Sesshomaru seemed to understand what I wanted, because he took a step back and signaled Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un to do the same, which they did immediately. I smirked. The ogre growled and tried to punch me. I jumped out of the way just in time. The giant fist crashed into the ground, sending dirt everywhere. I gulped. I do not want to break any more ribs. I concentrated some of my power in the fan and then waved it toward the demon, hoping it would kill it. A small gust of wind came out of it. At least, I thought it was wind. It had a purple glow to it, though. It enveloped the ogre, who screamed in agony. When the wind evaporated, the ogre was still there, his eyes full of anger and pain. Why was he still alive?

"What the crap?! What's going on? I thought this thing would kill it!" I exclaimed, a bit perplexed. Things were not going as planned.

"That...hurt, you wretch!" the demon yelled.

The ogre opened his mouth. What was he doing? Suddenly, a giant fireball was headed towards me. I won't be able to dodge it. Crap. I concentrated some more of power into the fan. I seriously don't want to die. I'm way too young for that. Plus, I want to still be able to be with Sesshomaru! I closed my eyes and concentrated some more. The fire ball came closer and closer. I quickly opened my eyes and waved my fan again, praying I would survive. A typhoon type wind came out of the fan, the same purple color as the other wind that I made. It crashed into the fireball and after a few moments, cut through it completely. It then headed towards the demon. It jumped out of the way just in time. I started to get frustrated. Why won't the stupid thing just die already?

The ogre then breathed fire at me. I was barely able to dodge it. This is not fair. How am I going to kill this thing? The ogre seemed to be able to sense my frustration. It laughed evilly.

"You don't seem to know how to kill me," it said. "I, however, know exactly how to kill you! And after I do, your little daughter is going to be next!"

Daughter? What daughter? I don't have a daughter. I glanced over at Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un. This filthy demon must be talking about Rin! I glared, furious beyond reason.

"You're not going to touch her!" I yelled angrily as I swung my fan again.

This time multiple tornadoes came out. The wind spiraled towards the ogre. The ogre tried to dodge them, but it was no use. The tornadoes hit him in various places, severing everything in their paths. One cut off an arm, one cut off a leg, and so on and so forth, until nothing was left except the head. I started walking away, feeling victorious.

"You...wretch. It's not...over...yet."

Oh crap! The ogre's still alive! I turned around quickly. My eyes widened as I saw all his severed body parts squirm, trying to get back to the head. Suddenly, I noticed something I haven't before. There was a light emitting from a small point in his forhead. Before the body parts could get back together, I ran over to the head and pierced the place where the light was coming from with my fan. The ogre head screamed in pain and turned to ash, along with the rest of his body. In the ash, a small jewel shard glowed. What was it? I picked it up and held it. It had some kind of strange power. I went back to Sesshomaru and showed him.

"Um...Sesshomaru? What is this?" I asked.

"It's a shard of the Shikon Jewel," he answered as he started walking.

Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un started walking after him. I ran to catch up to Sesshomaru. I caught up after only a few seconds.

"What is the Shikon Jewel?"

"It's a jewel that can make any demon or human many times stronger than what he originally was. Even a fragment of it can make him at least five times stronger."

"Oh."

So this little thing can make me stronger? I looked at it in my hand and frowned. It's so tiny though. But I can sense that it has great power. I bet there are a bunch of demons searching for a shard of this Shikon Jewel thing, or whatever it was. Something's telling me that I can't let this thing out of my sight.

"Yuuko, don't fall behind," Sesshomaru said, his voice piercing through my thoughts.

I glanced up. The group was way ahead of me. They stopped and waited. I blushed and ran to them. I didn't even realize that I fell behind! When I caught up, we all started walking. I sighed. This place is just so...weird. Demons... jewels that can give anyone so much power, it's actually scary.... Next thing you know, I'll be seeing mythical creatures like mermaids and unicorns! I shook my head. I didn't know what to expect from this place. It's just that weird.

After about ten minutes, we came to a large meadow. It had so many flowers, it was like a carpet. Rin was overjoyed. I never knew someone so small could have so much joy seeing flowers. I grinned. Her happiness is very contagious. Rin started running around in the flowers, giggling uncontrolably. I decided to join in. I ran around and started playing with her, smiling the whole time. I really do love Rin. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. Something annoyed him, but I didn't know what. He didn't show his annoyance though, as usual.

"Jaken, stay with Rin," he ordered as he started walking towards the forest that surrounded the meadow.

Jaken nodded. Sesshomaru entered the woods. Right when he was out of sight, I stopped playing with Rin.

"Miss Yuuko? What are you doing?"

"Shh. I'm going to go somewhere. But you can't come, okay?" I whispered.

She nodded. I walked towards the woods where Sesshomaru was last seen.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Jaken asked.

"Where do you think?"

"You can't go!"

I glared ferociously at the imp. He took a couple steps back, fear contaminating his already hideous aura. I sighed and continued walking. Jaken was smart enough to let me go.

Once I was in the forest, I knew I had to find Sesshomaru, but not be found by him. I mean, what's a spy if the person you're spying on already knows you're spying? I grinned excitedly. This is going to be fun. Challenging, but fun. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Sesshomaru's aura. It's a good thing I can sense these things. Sesshomaru seemed to be heading north. I opened my eyes and followed his aura. I stopped whenever he stopped and went when he went. I'm not going to risk being caught now. After a while of keeping up this pace, I eventually found myself coming to the end of the woods. There was a dirt road that leads to who knows where. I hid behind a tree as I saw Sesshomaru walk out of the forest. I looked from behind my hiding place to see what he was doing. Suddenly I saw a group coming along the road. There was a total of six. Three demons and three humans. I took a good look at the one in the front. He had silver-white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears. He was wearing some kind of red cloth. I don't really know how to describe it. It's like a kimono or something like it. But something was different about him than the others. Something...but what?


	9. Chapter 9: Halfbreed Brother

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*thanks for reading! hope u enjoy!*

**Chapter 9:**

Something was off about that demon that led the group. But what was it? I decided to let it go and took a good look at the others. There was an adorable fox demon, a cat demon, a monk, a demon slayer, and a girl who looked like she was from my time. At least I know I'm not the only odd-ball around here. The demon slayer was a young woman. It's kind of hard to imagine her slaying a bunch of demons, but I won't make the mistake of underestimating her. The monk was a man who didn't seem very strong, but I don't know them, so who am I to talk?

Sesshomaru stood there at the edge of the forest, watching them. The demon leading the other group growled.

"Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

Am I missing something? How does that demon know Sesshomaru?

"Little brother. How nice to see you again," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. He was definitely sarcastic.

I didn't know Sesshomaru had a little brother. That's so cute. But I have a feeling they're not very close. The demon with the dog ears suddenly drew his sword. Okay. I felt right.

"What do you want?!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a second. Finally he answered.

"Your head served on a platter."

Hot damn! Sesshomaru was **not **kidding around! I gulped, genuinely scared for Mr. Dog Ears. I seriously don't want to attend his funeral. I don't even know if he _will_ have a funeral! The way Sesshomaru's glaring at him, he would probably kill him and dump him in a lake! Mr. Dog Ears growled.

"Sorry, that's not on the menu," he snarled.

I had to keep myself from laughing. And that was really hard. I don't know if it's a good thing right now, but Mr. Dog Ears has a good sense of humor. I hope Sesshomaru didn't hear me. That would be bad. I hid behind the tree and made myself calm down. I closed my eyes and breathed evenly. Suddenly I sensed hostility. Lots of it. I peered over from my hiding place. Sesshomaru and his brother were fighting. The others were at a safe distance from them.

"Die," Sesshomaru said in a deadly voice as he sped towards the dog eared demon, his sword in hand.

"We'll see who dies!" Mr. Dog Ears yelled as he raised his sword.

Something was definitely not right. I could sense it. My instincts screamed at me to help Sesshomaru, although my mind told me that he would be fine and to just butt out. The screaming dominated. Without thinking, I took my fan out and waved it at the demons just as a blinding light emitted from Mr. Dog Ears' sword. A purple tornado came from my hand and sped towards them. It stopped a few feet from Sesshomaru and, still twisting violently, absorbed the impact of the attack. Mr. Dog Ears was suprised, but for some reason, Sesshomaru wasn't. I don't think that's a good sign.

"Yuuko. Don't interrupt," he scolded.

I blushed. So he knew all along.

"Who the hell is Yuuko?" Mr. Dog Ears asked.

I stepped from behind the tree, finally making my appearance. Everyone gasped except Sesshomaru. I blushed at least ten different shades of red. Why are they all staring? Crap. I walked to Sesshomaru and stood next to him. Everyone was shocked, except Sesshomaru and me of course.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru?! Why are you with a human girl?!" Mr. Dog Ears yelled.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, mongrel," Sesshomaru replied coldly.

I shuddered. I could sense Sesshomaru was angry. I sure as hell hope it's not me he's angry at. Maybe I can distract him a bit. I stared intently at Sesshomaru's brother's dog ears. I walked calmly over to him and stared at him. He stared back, curious about what I was going to do. Without warning, I grabbed his ears. Mr. Dog Ears yelped and tried to pull away, but I squeezed harder. Finally he gave up and I started rubbing his ears, almost amazed. They were so soft!

"Wow.... They're so...soft!" I exclaimed in wonder as I kept on rubbing them.

"Do you mind getting off now?!" he yelled, annoyed.

I giggled like a little kid. This was fun.

"What's your name?" I asked innocently as I rubbed Mr. Dog Ears' ears.

"Why the hell should I tell you?!" he yelled.

I growled. It was pretty scary, considering I'm human. I yanked on the tender ears I held in my hands. The demon yelped in pain, and then he got pissed.

"What did you do that for?!"

"I asked you your name," I said cooly, careful not to let the ears go.

He growled. I narrowed my eyes and rubbed the ears warningly. He seemed to get the message.

"Inuyasha," he answered angrily.

I let go of his ears and grinned.

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha," I said merrily.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to me, but he pointed his finger accusingly at Sesshomaru and growled.

"What the hell, Sesshomaru? Why are you hanging around a psycho like her? Do you **love** her or something?!" he yelled.

Okay. I'm furious. I thought of ways to kill him. Lead him to a cliff and push him over? No. His death wouldn't be much fun that way. Maybe I'll torture him somehow. Sesshomaru's sudden hostility broke through my train of thought. I looked at him. He showed no emotion, but the hostility was definitely there.

"Yuuko, I'll deal with him. Go somewhere where you won't get killed," Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to pound Inuyasha to a pulp. But saying no would be asking for a death wish when Sesshomaru was so hostile. I could feel a trace of bloodlust in his aura. It really creeped me out. I looked around and saw Inuyasha's group waiting far away from the two brothers, but still within hearing and seeing distance. I sighed and jogged to them. It wasn't long before I came to them. I stood about three feet away from the group and watched as the two brothers began to fight. Suddenly, the girl from my time motioned me over to them. I walked over and stood beside her and the monk.

"Hi. My name's Kagome," she said sweetly. "This is Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo."

She motioned to each person as she said his name. Shippo was the cute fox demon and Kirara was the cat demon. Miroku was the monk and Sango was the demon slayer. Everyone waved hi and I smiled.

"My name's Yuuko. Nice to meet everyone."

"Nice to meet you too," Miroku said.

"So, Yuuko, how do you know Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Probably the same way you know Inuyasha," I answered.

She was confused. I smiled.

"I fell through the well," I said.

Her confusion turned into suprise, then excitement.

"You mean you're from my time!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yep."

"But how could you do that? Usually nobody but me could fall through the well. At least, not anyone in my family."

"I don't know."

A couple of minutes went by before I spoke again.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yeah," Miroku answered. "They despise eachother, even though they're brothers."

"Why?" I asked, confused. Aren't brothers supposed to look out for eachother? I guess not.

"Sesshomaru probably despised Inuyasha because he's a halfbreed and inherited the Tetsusaiga, the sword he's using right now. Inuyasha despises Sesshomaru because he's something that he's not: a full fledged demon," Miroku said.

"I knew something was off about Inuyasha," I told him nonchalantly.

I continued watching the two brothers fight. I sighed. Why must there be so much violence between brothers? It's kind of unnerving watching two brothers kill eachother, even if they were demons. Suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my butt. I grabbed the hand and judo flipped the pervert who dared touch my butt. I looked down to see Miroku sprawled on the ground. I glared. Stupid perverted monk. I then sighed and watched the demon brothers, overhearing their conversation.

"So you do love her, don't you?!" Inuyasha asked mockingly. "Otherwise I wouldn't see you traveling with a teenage girl, so don't even deny it!"

"Be quiet, half breed," growled Sesshomaru. "I'll take your tetsusaiga and kill you with it."

"Getting pretty touchy, aren't you, you bastard?"

Sesshomaru glared and took out one of his swords.

"That is the tokigen," Miroku said as he got up from off the ground. "Looks like Sesshomaru's getting serious."

Miroku looked at me and smiled. I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, he took my hands in his and leaned towards me with an earnest expression on his face. My eyes widened in suprise.

"Would you do me the favor of bearing my children?" he asked.

I glared. How dare that pervert ask that! I took my hands out of his and punched him in the eye. He fell over, twitching with an already black eye.

"How about doing me the favor of going to hell?" I asked sweetly.

Suddenly I sensed something was wrong. I looked at the fighting brothers. Sesshomaru knocked the tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand and dealt a lethal blow. Inuyasha dodged it, but there was a change in his aura. It was...terrifying. I looked closer. Inuyasha's eyes changed into a blood red color, marks appeared on his face, and his aura held undeniable bloodlust.

"Inuyasha! Get your sword!" screamed Kagome. "Get back to your normal self!"

She was panicking. I was confused.

"Wh-what's going on? What's wrong with Inuyasha?" I asked, stuttering.

"The demon blood in his body is eating away at his soul," Sango answered. "He has to take the sword, or we'll all be doomed."

Suddenly, Inuyasha rushed at Sesshomaru, his claws aiming at his throat. Sesshomaru blocked the attack with his sword and sent him flying, but Inuyasha attacked again and again. I had enough. I was about to rush over to them, but Miroku grabbed my wrist. I didn't even notice he got off of the ground. I glared back at him.

"Don't try to stop me!" I yelled.

"He'll kill you, Yuuko! Don't go near him!"

"I can't just stand by and watch," I mumbled.

I managed to shake Miroku off and took off running towards the demons. Sesshomaru looked at me and glared. I shuddered. I knew he wanted me to turn back, but I didn't care. Even though we just met, I couldn't have Inuyasha being possessed by his own demon blood. I took out my fan and waved it at Inuyasha. A purple typhoon went towards him, but he dodged and headed towards me, momentarily forgetting Sesshomaru. I stood my ground. How was I going to stop Inuyasha without killing him? I gulped. What did I get myself into?


	10. Chapter 10: My Shouldbe Death

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*You guys are making me lonely. It's already the tenth chapter and I hear nothing from you. How can you do this to me? *sniff* …ah well, back to the story!*

**Chapter 10:**

Inuyasha bared his fangs and tried to slash me with his claws, but I jumped out of the way just in time. Sesshomaru rushed towards us and knocked Inuyasha to the ground with a quick attack of his tokigen.

"You fool," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I told you to stay where you won't get killed."

I glared. "I don't exactly like to sit around and watch you have all the fun."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but was quiet. Inuyasha growled and got to his feet. His anger and bloodlust radiated off of him like a...tsunami. It was sickening. I put my fan into the ribbon tying together my kimono. I think I better go head to head with him, if I was going to manage to **not** kill him.

"Very well," Sesshomaru began. "You take care of the half breed."

With those words, he walked away. 'What the crap?! How can he just walk away like that?' I thought as I glared at Sesshomaru, hoping he would notice. I think he did. I could see a small smirk on his face while he was walking towards the woods. That jerk! Suddenly, Inuyasha rushed at me, his claws ready to kill. I turned my focus back on him and rushed at him too, chanting and concentrating my energy into my right hand. My hand glowed purple, ready to do some serious damage. I smirked. Inuyasha slashed at me, but I dodged at the last minute and managed to touch his wrist. Inuyasha screamed in agony. Smoke was rising from the point where I touched him. I ran at him and tried to touch his skin again, but Inuyasha now knew not to let me do that. Even for someone as hot headed and possessed by demon blood as he was, he was kind of smart. Not to mention fast. He dodged every one of my attacks, while keeping up his own.

"Inuyasha! Stop this right **now!**" Kagome screamed.

The group came closer to us, but far enough away to stay out of danger. Those cowards. They're not helping much, considering their friend is attacking me.

"Yuuko is strong, taking on Inuyasha like that. Even making him **scream**," I heard Sango say.

I smirked. That comment just made my day. Maybe they're not such bad people after all.

"But is she trying to kill Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Miroku said. "Otherwise, she would use the weapon she used for blocking the wind scar."

Inuyasha rushed at me again, this time managing to scratch my arm. The same arm that glowed with my spiritual power. But I could tell his attack hurt him, too. Pain was in his eyes. I started walking away from him, holding my injured arm. When I got about five feet away, I held it up and looked at it. Blood streamed down from the scratch. It was deep and it stung really bad. I could barely move it. I scowled. He made a smart move. My arm stopped glowing and I let it fall limply to my side. The sight of my blood excited him, I could tell. I glared and took out my fan with my left hand. I don't want to kill him, just knock him out. At least...I think I don't want to kill him. Inuyasha ran at me, aiming his claws for my throat. I focused a bit of my energy into my fan and waved it. A cloud of purple enveloped him. He kept going, gnashing his teeth. He wanted more blood. I put a bit more power into my fan and waved it, but this time I focused my energy at me. The purple cloud was thicker than before and it enveloped me. It didn't hurt a bit, but when Inuyasha tried to get to me, he screamed and quickly got out of my cloud. It must have too much spiritual power for him. I have to end this before I run out of energy. I frowned. I hope I don't end up killing him. Inuyasha leaped in the air and attempted to go straight through the cloud of spiritual energy. The fool. He gnashed his teeth as he started going through. I focused some energy into my left hand and balled it into a fist. As he came closer, I narrowed my eyes and aimed a punch at his face just as he aimed his claws at my chest. He beat me. I gasped as I felt pain searing through my chest where he punctured it. It was close to my heart, but far enough away to keep me alive for a while. I punched him hard on the jaw and watched as he fell to the ground. The cloud surrounding me dissipated and I fell on my hands and knees. My vision started getting blurry. I was losing way too much blood. I could sense Inuyasha get off the ground and head towards me. I could still sense his bloodlust. For the first time, I feared for my life.

_What's wrong, Yuuko? Get up and fight or we'll both die_, I heard a voice say. It was the same voice I heard when that ogre nearly crushed me. 'Well, it's not my fault I was stabbed in the chest with claws,' I thought back at the voice. I heard it chuckle. _You talk just like **her**_. _Maybe I'll give you a little break. _

Inuyasha leaped towards me, covered in my blood. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. His claws were about to slash me in two, but a barrier suddenly surrounded me. It was the same barrier that protected me from getting crushed by the ogre. Without warning, the barrier wrapped around Inuyasha's body and squeezed hard. Inuyasha screamed and struggled to get out, but it was no use. After a few seconds, Inuyasha was limp. The barrier released its hold on him and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

'How did you do that?' I thought to the voice. It chuckled. _Why should I tell you, human? As long as you're alive, you shouldn't worry about it. _'Well, I can't worry about it when I'm dead, now can I?' The voice laughed, but said nothing more. I sighed. 'I'm confused. What is this voice inside of me? Could it be that my dark secret, the one that the fan shows, is related to this voice?' I thought. 'This is just too weird. Maybe if I can go back to my time, I can get some answers.'

The bleeding in my chest didn't stop. The world swirled around me. I was getting dizzy. I suddenly saw Sesshomaru walk out of the woods towards me. Kagome and her group rushed over to see what happened.

"Yuuko, are you all right?" Miroku asked worriedly as he ran to my side.

I narrowed my eyes. "Does it look...like I'm...all right?" I panted. I could barely breathe.

"I guess not," he said, turning pale. "Yuuko, you should be dead! How is it that you're still alive?"

"I...don't know..." I answered, still struggling to breathe.

He then turned to the others. "We should get her to a village immediately. She needs treatment right away!"

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, Kagome was by my side.

"You have a sacred jewel shard, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded, no longer wanting to speak.

"That's good. It should keep you alive for a little while longer. "

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was standing by my side, hovering over Kagome and Miroku. Miroku nervously left and went to tend to Inuyasha, but Kagome stayed.

"She needs medical treatment right now, Sesshomaru," she said, stating the obvious. "We'll need to take her to a village. If we don't in the next ten minutes, she'll die."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. I had to fight to keep from laughing. There's no doubt he's remembering the last time we were in a human village. Kagome stood there patiently.

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru finally said.

Kagome finally left to tend to Inuyasha. A weak smile spread across my lips.

"I thought...you left me...here to die, Sesshomaru," I managed to whisper.

He was quiet for a moment. Finally he spoke.

"How is it everytime you're seriously injured, you smile at me?" he asked, curious.

"Just 'cause...I...feel like it," I answered. Then I winced. The pain was getting harder to bear.

Just then, Inuyasha gained consciousness and attempted to sit up. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't going to well. He was badly injured, but not in critical condition like I was. Sesshomaru left my side and went to him, hovering above him like he was superior and Inuyasha was only a mere insect compared to him. And right now, it seemed to be true. I watched the two brothers silently, trying desperately to stay awake. Sesshomaru suddenly lifted Inuyasha up by his throat.

"You worthless half breed," Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, although I knew he was furious. "You attempt to kill a mortal girl? I thought you were against that type of behavior."

Inuyasha, for once, was silent. He felt remorse. I couldn't help but forgive him.

"Let him go, Sesshomaru!" Kagome pleaded. "Please!"

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to her, just looked at Inuyasha with hatred in his eyes. Inuyasha looked away from his gaze, ashamed.

"Please...stop," I whispered to Sesshomaru.

He heard me. Sesshomaru opened the hand that held Inuyasha's throat and walked away from him. Inuyasha fell to the ground and winced. Sesshomaru walked back to my side and picked me up bridal style. Although my blood was rushing out of the gaping hole in my chest, some of it managed to go to my cheeks.

"Wait..." I said feebly. "I want to go...to my time. The...doctors...are better there."

Sesshomaru looked down at me and nodded once. He then walked towards the woods.

"How am I...gonna...go back, though?" I asked.

"The same way you came in," he answered quietly.

"Guess...that...makes sense. Wait for me...okay?"

"I'm going with you."

My eyes widened in suprise. 'Sesshomaru's going to go with me to the present day Japan? This is something new. I hope he won't end up killing anyone,' I thought to myself. Sesshomaru quickened his pace. A couple minutes went by. The world was spinning wildly around me, which is never a good sign. Especially when you can barely breathe and you're in absolute agony. I couldn't even scream. We finally got to the well where I first came through to the feudal era. The place where it all began.


	11. Chapter 11: The Secret Seal

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*it's finally the eleventh chapter! and i got some reviews! i forgot to check my email, lol. anyway, i'm so happy!*

**Chapter 11:**

I woke up in my bedroom, which was suprising. I don't even remember going through the well. I probably just blacked out. I knew that I would be in pain, so I didn't even try to sit up. Suddenly, the door opened and my mom came in, holding a bowl of soup.

"Hey, sweetie. You're awake," she said sweetly. "I was getting worried about you."

"How...did I get here?"

"I don't know. Yesterday, I came back from grocery shopping and I just found you here. You were covered in blood, but there was no wound on you."

"What?" I asked, confused. 'Okay. What's going on? The last time I checked, there was a gaping hole in my chest.'

"So, what happened to you? We thought you were kidnapped or something."

I sighed and told her my adventures through the well, right from the beginning. I didn't leave out a single detail, from meeting Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un, to nearly being killed by Inuyasha, even though he was not himself. I even told her about the voice in my head. It was a very long process. She asked a lot of questions, too. At the end, she looked kind of pale.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"A half demon nearly killed you and you were holding back?" she asked, a bit shaken. "Yuuko, what were you thinking?"

"Mom, I can sense emotions. He wasn't a bad guy, just possessed by his own demon blood."

"But...still..."

"Where's Hideki and Dad?" I asked suddenly. "It would be nice to see them again. I bet they were worried."

"They were. I called them when I found you, but they were a day's away. They should be here right about-"

The door downstairs slammed open, cutting her off.

"Now," she finished, sighing. "Honey, please don't break the house!" she yelled loud enough for them to hear.

I heard feet rushing to my bedroom. With a loud bang, Dad shoved open the door and ran to my side.

"Where were you, Yuuko?! I was looking for you everywhere!"

"I...uh...fell through a well," I answered sheepishly.

Hideki and my dad just stared at me. I blushed and looked at the wall.

"Can you two please stop staring at me? You know I don't like it," I said quietly.

After a moment's pause, I felt their eyes finally getting off of me. I sighed. Suddenly, my dad spoke, almost quietly, which was a rarity for him.

"I feel a demonic presence. Everyone get out of the house."

My eyes widened. 'Could it be Sesshomaru's still here? This is going to get a bit ugly,' I thought to myself. Without warning, Dad picked me up and rushed out of the house, Hideki and my mom following close behind. When we were out of the house, it was night time. I looked up at the roof of my house and sure enough, Sesshomaru was sitting down, staring at us. My dad gently put me on the ground and started walking towards the demon.

"Get off of my house," he demanded. I had to try really hard not to laugh. He was just too funny, even when he's not trying to be.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow, but made no other motion.

"Do you dare order the great lord Sesshomaru around, mortal?" he said in a tone as cold as ice. Shivers unvoluntarily went up my spine.

Determination wafted off of my dad's body. I slowly got to my feet. I think this has gone far enough.

"Stop it, both of you," I ordered. "You two are not going to fight. Not while I'm around."

My dad looked at me in suprise.

"Are you defending this demon, Yuuko?"

"He saved my life more than once, Father. Plus, this is no ordinary demon.... I think he's too strong for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I started walking towards Sesshomaru. He only stared at me. I grinned.

"Can you please come down, Sesshomaru? I want to thank you properly."

He stood up and came down. Even though I asked him to, he still suprised me. I thought I would have a hard time making him come down. He walked over to me quietly. My dad tensed up, but made no sudden motions. I bowed.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I merely took you to this strange house. I did not save you," he said quietly.

I grinned and turned to my family. Hideki's mouth was wide open, my mom was kind of worried, and my dad was so tense, it wasn't funny. It was quiet for at least five minutes.

"Why don't we all go inside? I'm starting to get hungry," I suddenly told my family, trying to break the silence.

We all went inside, even Sesshomaru. It took ten minutes to convince him to get inside my house. Luckily my powers of persuasion did it. Well...I more or less begged him to. I wanted my family and him to get along with eachother, but I doubt it would happen, and now my family and I are sitting at the table and Sesshomaru is leaning against a wall, watching us. My mom set plates of food on the table and offered Sesshomaru some, but he refused. She thought nothing of it, thankfully. When everyone finished eating, I asked Dad what's been on my mind for what seemed a really long time.

"Hey, Dad? I started hearing this voice in my head when I was nearly killed. Do you know what it is? Am I going crazy?"

His face paled.

"You were nearly killed?!"

"Calm down, Dad. I'm here now. Can you please just answer the question? I think I'm going crazy."

His face paled even more, if it were possible. I gulped. I hope he's not gonna have a heart attack, or even worse: cardiac arrest. I know CPR, but still.... Finally, my dad spoke.

"You're not going crazy, Yuuko. It happened when you were an infant, so it's no wonder you don't know about it."

"Know about what?"

I could tell Sesshomaru was interested. I was, too.

"When you were born, you're grandfather was still alive. He came to see you the day you came home from the hospital. Unfortunately, a demon came in the area as well. We don't know how he came here, but he came nonetheless. He was destroying everything in his wake until he came here. Everyone went out to meet him, to ward him away, but it was useless. He was too strong. None of our spiritual powers could break his barriers. Finally, your grandfather managed to seal him away...in you."

My eyes widened. 'So there is something in me afterall,' I thought.

"So...what's the demon's name?"

"Isamu."

I gasped. I could sense that Sesshomaru was suprised, too.

"Isn't he supposed to be a legend?" I asked.

"I wanted you to believe that. I'm sorry."

"But he was shot with a sacred arrow though, right?"

"Yes, but Mizuki had the ability to bring back his spirit with the cost of her own life."

'Things are getting too confusing,' I thought. 'First I'm a normal sixteen year old girl, now I have a demon sealed within me. Just what I need.'

"So, what were his powers?" I asked my dad. "I want to know."

"He could solidify his energy. He could make it into anything, even duplications of himself. As long as it didn't get too far from his body, he could do anything with it."

"Wow."

Suddenly my dad stood up and went out of the kitchen. A couple minutes later, he came back. He held a long piece of cloth in his hands and gave it to me.

"Yuuko, I didn't mention it earlier, but your left eye is turning red. The seal is cracking. Put this on that eye and don't ever open it again, or Isamu is going to break free."

"What will happen if he breaks free?"

"Your soul is connected to his, and his to yours. The day he breaks free will be the day you die."


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Kiss

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*sorry it took so long to put this up. i didn't have the chance to go on the computer lately. so sorry.*

**Chapter 12:**

The room fell silent. I wrapped the cloth over my left eye and sighed. Everyone was worried about me, scared even. I got up from my chair, feeling depressed. I could feel the tears coming. I held them in and tried to hide my emotions.

"I'm going to my room," I told everyone as calmly as I could manage. "Don't follow me."

Sesshomaru watched me as I left the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and went to my room and shut the door. It was then that the tears came.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" I whispered. "This isn't fair."

I plopped down on my bed and cried. I couldn't stop. 'I don't want to die. I want to stay with Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and...well I don't know about Jaken, but still.... Why am I the one always having the near death experiences? Why am I the one who has her soul linked to a demon?' I thought angrily. 'I hate this!'

"I hate this! I hate everything!" I screamed into my pillow. "Why does everything bad have to happen to **me?!**"

Suddenly my door opened. I grabbed my tear stained pillow and threw it at the intruder. I could tell by the sound that my pillow was caught. I looked to see who it was and gasped. It was Sesshomaru. I narrowed my eyes.

"I told you not to follow me," I said angrily. I hated having other people see me cry. Especially Sesshomaru, even though he never really...saw me cry. At least not before now.

"Do I look like the type to follow orders?" He asked nonchalantly.

I sighed and buried my face in my bed. Suddenly, I felt a strange emotion come from Sesshomaru. I don't know how to describe it. Was it pity? Compassion? A mixture of the two? I didn't think too much of it. I kept my face in my bed until it was getting too hard to breathe. Then I turned my head to the side not facing the wall. Golden eyes met mine. I jumped up, scared half to death. I was not expecting that. My hair flew in front of my face and I sat there, holding the place on my chest where my heart was. I could feel it beat unevenly. He could have given me a heart attack! My heart started to even out and I relaxed. Sesshomaru sat beside me on the bed and slowly moved my hair out of my face. My blood rushed to my face and my heart started beating fast, but at least evenly. He slowly moved in towards me.

"Yuuko. Stay still."

I did as I was told. I closed my eyes as a deep red blush formed on my face. Suddenly, I felt soft lips on mine. I opened my uncovered eye, suprised, but closed it again, swept away with the moment. The kiss was so gentle. So comforting. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru moved away from me. I opened my eye and watched him leave my room. The blush stayed on my cheeks as I gingerly touched my lips. 'What...? Did Sesshomaru just...? Am I dreaming?' I thought, not believing what just happened. I pinched my arm hard.

"Ow. Okay, I'm not dreaming," I muttered.

I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I put steaming hot water in the bath tub. 'Maybe this would help calm my nerves and hopefully my crazy blush,' I thought. 'If it doesn't, I have an excuse.' I undressed and stepped into the bath tub. It felt so good. I bathed for what seemed like twenty minutes and got out. I drained the water and wrapped a towel around me and looked in the mirror. 'Nope. The blush is still there. Damn.' I sighed and went to my bedroom and got dressed into some pajamas. I went out and to the living room. Everyone was there except for Sesshomaru.

"Hey," I greeted quietly.

Everyone looked at me. I smiled.

"Hey," my dad said back.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mom asked worriedly.

"Yeah."

"Hey sis, are you sure you're okay? You have that creepy blush on your cheeks," Hideki asked, suspicious. "Sesshomaru didn't do anything to you, did he?"

My blush grew as I understood what he was saying. I punched him hard on the head.

"You pervert! He didn't do anything like that!"

"Ow!" he yelped.

Hideki looked up at me and smirked evilly. I gulped. I don't like that look in his eyes.

"What do you mean 'like that'? He was in your room, though, right?"

An image of Sesshomaru kissing me passed through my mind. My heart started beating fast unvoluntarily. I struggled to regain my composure.

"I'm saying I just took a steaming hot bath for over twenty minutes! Now leave me alone, you twisted pervert! You worry about perverted things when I'm cursed with some...**curse!** I would expect something like 'Oh, I hope you'll be okay with a demon stuck inside you for the rest of your life,' instead of, 'Why are you blushing, sis? Did you just get laid?'! Ugh!" I yelled at him, punching his head over and over again. "I can't believe you! What do you think I **am**, huh? A whore?!"

Finally, after ten minutes of hitting him nonstop, I stopped hitting him and stood above him, panting. Hideki was sprawled out on the ground with a bunch of bumps on his head. My dad sighed.

"Hideki, you shouldn't antagonize your sister," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, Father," Hideki mumbled from where he layed.

I brushed my hands together and stormed out of the room and out of the house. Stupid Hideki and his out of control hormones. I sighed. Well, I guess I shouldn't blame him too much. He is a boy after all. But still...to say **that**. It's unbelievable! I looked at the roof and, sure enough, Sesshomaru was there. I was sure he knew I was there, but he didn't aknowledge it. I sighed again and climbed a tree in my yard. I sat on a branch and just stared at the moon. It was so beautiful.

"Get some sleep," I heard Sesshomaru say after about ten minutes. "We're going to leave early tomorrow morning."

"Okay," I sighed.

I started my way down the tree and finally made it to the ground without getting hurt. I went back in the house and saw Hideki leaning against a wall.

"Sorry, Yuuko. I didn't mean to say what I did."

"How do you not mean to say something?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I dunno. But still...I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Hideki grinned. I smiled back and walked upstairs and got ready for bed. When I finally made it to my room, it was about midnight. To make matters worse, I was wide awake. I had a feeling I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling, letting my mind wander. It was kind of disturbing, because every couple of minutes, I would picture Sesshomaru's kiss. Finally, I had enough. 'If I keep picturing that, I'll never fall asleep,' I thought angrily. 'If I can't wake up, what if Sesshomaru leaves? I can't let that happen.' I looked at my clock. It was 2:03. I sighed and snuggled in my covers, silently wondering what the future would bring.


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*hi guys! i luv u! thanx for commenting. i'm so happy! keep commenting. it makes me feel luvd ^-^ oh, and sorry for this being so late in coming out. i didn't have the chance to go on the computer for a while. so sorry.*

**Chapter 13:**

"Yuuko. Wake up," a voice ordered.

I growled. 'Who the hell is that? My door is locked,' I thought irritably. I felt amusement come from whoever it was, which irritated me more. I felt the urge to bite him. I wanted to so bad. I opened my eye and glared at what seemed to be just darkness. Finally, my eye adjusted and I saw Sesshomaru standing in front of me. It's a good thing I didn't bite him like I felt like doing. That would have ended badly. But I was still mad.

"What the crap, Sesshomaru? It's still dark. This is so not morning."

"The sun is about to rise. Let's go."

"What?! **About** to rise?! Sesshomaru, I'm not a morning person! It's hard enough waking up when the sun is out, but waking up in the middle of the night is ridiculous!" I complained loudly.

Sesshomaru gave me a warning look that I immediately deciphered as a you-better-do-as-I-say-or-else look. I sighed. I didn't have the energy to argue with him. Or get killed by him. I grudgingly got up and out of my bed. I went to my closet and took out a sky blue tank top and a pair of jean shorts. Sesshomaru walked out of my room, being the gentleman he is. I sighed and quickly put on my clothes. I went to the bathroom and did everything that had to be done and left. I went back to my room and got a piece of paper and a pen and started writing.

To my family,

I'm going with Sesshomaru. I know it's early and I hate it, but I have to leave. Don't worry and don't look for me. I'll be okay.

-Yuuko

I sighed and left the note on the kitchen table. I went out of the house and looked around. Sesshomaru was leaning against the house, waiting for me. I yawned and walked to him, still kind of mad for being awake so early in the morning. 'The moment I get back to the feudal era, I'm gonna ride on Ah-Un,' I thought. 'Sesshomaru's so mean for waking me up so early. When he said we'll be leaving in the morning, I thought he meant when the sun was out. Not the freakin' middle of the night!' Sesshomaru looked at my face and smirked. He could tell I was having a silent hissy fit. I narrowed my eyes. He started walking and I followed quietly, still fuming on the inside.

After about ten minutes of walking, we got to the shrine. We went inside and jumped in. As before, the landing was soft and vines were hanging down. Without warning, Sesshomaru leaped out of the well, leaving me to climb the vines. I scowled and started climbing. After about ten minutes, I got out and followed as Sesshomaru started walking. About fifteen minutes passed before we met up with Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have returned!" Jaken exclaimed in his all-too-annoying voice. I grimaced. He hurt my ears.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I missed you!" Rin squeaked as she ran to him and hugged him.

Sesshomaru stood there motionless as Rin pulled away. She gave him a handful of wildflowers, grinning happily as he took them. I smiled. The picture was just too cute. I yawned and went to Ah-Un.

"Hey, Ah-Un," I greeted the dragon like creature.

Ah-Un sighed happily as I petted him. I could feel everyone watching me curiously. I climbed on the dragon's back and instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was directly overhead. Ah-Un was moving at a rythmic pace. I sat up and instantly lost my balance. I fell off of Ah-Un and onto the ground with a thud. Rin ran to me, worried.

"Miss Yuuko, are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks Rin."

I got up and dusted myself off. I sighed and followed the others as Sesshomaru led the group to heaven knows where.

The sun started to set when we finally came to a stop. We've been walking all day. I was utterly exhausted. Thankfully, Sesshomaru stopped us near a hot spring. I can't remember when I was last at a hot spring, so I was excited. After we ate a meal of fish and berries, I started walking towards the hot spring in the woods.

"I'm going to the hot spring now. Don't follow me," I told everyone, specifically Sesshomaru, just before I entered the woods.

The water was exquisite. I grinned happily to myself as I submerged my body into the hot water. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to get all the dirt out. After making sure I was clean, I laid back against a rock and sighed, content. 'I feel like I'm in heaven,' I thought to myself. Finally, after about half an hour, I decided to get out. I didn't want Sesshomaru to come look for me. That would be very akward. I reluctantly got out of the hot spring. The air was cold against my hot skin, so I quickly put on my clothes. Suddenly, I sensed someone watching me. Whoever it was didn't even have an aura, or any emotions whatsoever. I had no idea of who or what it was. I looked behind me cautiously. A little girl was there. She had white hair with deep black eyes. She was wearing all right and was carrying a mirror.

"Look inside my mirror," she said in a soft, emotionless voice.

I refused to do as she said. Instead, I started running. I ran into the woods in the direction that I thought that would lead back to Sesshomaru and the others. Before I got far, however, a demon stopped me. It looked like a woman. She had black hair and red eyes and was wearing a kimono. She held a fan in her hands. Which reminded me. Where the heck is my fan? I looked in my pockets, but it was not there. 'Crap! I forgot it at my house!' I thought, silently cursing my horrible memory. She waved her fan and blades of wind came at me. I managed to dodge them and whispered a chant. I focused my energy into my right hand and ran straight at her.

"Fool. Do you think you can actually beat me with your bare hands?" the woman asked as she waved her fan again.

This time, a multitude of tornadoes came at me. The wind sucked me in and spun me around. The strong wind cut me over my body and finally dropped me to the ground at the woman's feet.

"Who...are you?" I asked.

"My name is Kagura," she answered, smirking.

I could barely move my body. I glared at her. Suddenly, I smiled. I grabbed her ankles, focusing my spiritual energy into my hands. She screamed as smoke came from her skin where my hands were. She slashed at me with her fan, but I rolled out of the way. I got to my feet with some effort. Suddenly, the little girl with white hair appeared behind me. I turned around and faced her, suprised.

"Kanna, you're here. I can't imagine why you couldn't steal her soul," Kagura said.

"She didn't look in the mirror," she told her.

Okay. I have absolutely no clue as to what they are talking about. That mirror that the girl has can steal souls? That's kind of cool.

"Well, I guess that explains it. Well, we better hurry before that demon comes looking for this pathetic mortal," Kagura stated.

Okay. I think this has gone far enough.

"Did you just call me pathetic?!" I yelled. "How dare you! You don't even know me! Why don't we fight fist to fist? I bet I can so kick your butt!"

Kagura just looked at me. I glared and formed a triangle with my hands. I uttered a chant and a small purple orb formed between my hands. I let it grow until it was hard for me to hold it in.

"But since you seem to be the long distance type, I have no choice," I continued as I struggled to hold my power in.

Finally, I couldn't hold it any longer. I aimed and released the orb at Kagura. Kanna walked in front of her and held up her mirror. My giant orb was sucked into it. I stood there, dumbfounded.

"What...just happened?" I asked, a bit bewildered.

Kanna walked over to me and held up her mirror. I couldn't help but look at it. The only thing that looked back at me was my reflection. Suddenly, I felt a tugging feeling deep within my chest. I wanted to look away, silently cursing myself for looking at it to begin with. The only problem was...I couldn't look away. I struggled as the tugging grew. The world swirled around me, but I barely noticed. The only thing I could see was the mirror. Then everything faded to black.


	14. Chapter 14: Worse Case Scenario

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*thanks for all the comments and reviews! i luv them! keep commenting though. thanks!*

**Chapter 14:**

I woke up on a bed in a dark room with chains on my hands and feet, connected to the bed posts. The bed was comfortable enough, but the darkness and chains made me kind of chlaustrophobic. 'This is just perfect,' I thought irritably, trying to take the chains off and failing miserably. 'How am I gonna get out of this mess?' Suddenly a door opened and light spread into the dark room. A figure stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Hello, Yuuko. Did you sleep well?" he asked mockingly.

I growled. The figure chuckled and took a step toward me. It was Naraku.

"You better get me out of here, or else!" I yelled.

"Or else what? You can't move," Naraku said matter of factly.

Crap. He was right. I tried to move my arm, and sure enough, it didn't go anywhere. I decided to play tough.

"Do you really think these chains are going to hold me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," he answered. "I'm not so sure about that demon in you, though. I think I'm going to take him out. He might be of some use to me."

I could feel the amusement Naraku felt as my fear grew. 'How did he know about this?' I thought, panicking. 'Only my family, Sesshomaru, and I know about this demon. How the hell did Naraku find out?'

Naraku chuckled and left the room, deliberately leaving the door open. Talk about evil. First he throws me in captivity and mocks my probably already known thoughts of escape. It's as if I'm not even worth the effort of shutting the door for! I growled. My growl echoed around the room, scaring me. I felt pathetic. It's a good thing Sesshomaru wasn't here. I would have been so embarassed. Well, maybe it's a bad thing 'cause if he was here, then I wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I sighed. This is the worst scenario I have ever been in.

It's been nearly eight hours since Naraku left. I had no food or water or anything. I was stuck in captivity with cruelty on the side. How am I supposed to get out of here? Wouldn't Sesshomaru do something by now? I frowned.

"He's not coming, Yuuko," a voice that I recognized as Narakus said from the doorway.

I tried not to show it, but I knew he knew he got to me. I struggled against the helpless feeling.

"That's what you say, you jerk. Sesshomaru's gonna come for me," I told him stubbornly.

Naraku chuckled. "It's no use having a petty argument with you, Yuuko. The time has come."

I gulped. I didn't like how he said 'the time has come' one bit. "Umm...what time?"

He ignored me and went to the side of the bed, smirking evilly. He traced a finger down my face. I shuddered. I didn't like being touched by that creep. Not one bit. This should be filed as sexual assult. Then he unlocked my chains, first my wrists, then my feet. I was considering trying to kill him right then and there, but I knew it would be no use. He's too strong for me to take on by myself, especially when I'm hungry.

"Follow me," he said as he started walking towards the door.

"Why should I?" I asked haughtily, standing my ground.

"You don't have a choice. I could easily make you, so I would be a little more cooperative if I were you."

Damn it, he was right. If he wanted, he could easily kill me right now. He's gonna kill me sooner or later, anyway. Might as well be later. I sighed, defeated. He chuckled and walked out of the room. I followed.

We walked until we came to a large room filled with candles and weird markings on the walls and floors. Some shackles hang limply from one of the walls. I had a feeling that was where I was going to be if I don't get out of here soon. I gulped. Naraku went inside, but I lingered out, trying to plan an escape route. He turned his head toward me, annoyed.

"Hurry up, Yuuko. We don't have all day."

I scowled. 'Oh, I just wanna hit this guy,' I thought. 'He's trying to rush me to my death?! What a jerk!' Suddenly, I felt a hand grasp my hair harshly. I yelped and grabbed Naraku's hand, trying to make him let go. It was useless. I was then thrown effortlessly into the room. I skidded across the floor and hit the wall, my breath knocked out of me. I scrambled to my feet and nearly fell back down. I was so dizzy. The room swirled around me, but I noticed Naraku walking towards me. I gulped. This isn't good. Not good at all. I would have backed up, but the wall kind of got in my way. A smirk formed on Naraku's face. I tried to make a run for it, but Naraku merely stepped in my way, his evil smirk really freaking me out. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the wall with the shackles. I struggled against him.

"You are not going to put me in chains again! I won't let you!" I screamed.

He didn't even glance at me. He didn't even **respond**. I growled and bit his hand. That, at least, got his attention. He whipped his other hand around and smacked me in the face. Hard. It stung really bad. I struggled not to show it, but I could tell that he knew he hurt me by that smug smirk on his face. I glared with my exposed eye. 'Damn it, if I wasn't so hungry, I could have taken this guy on!' I thought to myself.

He dragged me to the wall where the shackles were and that was where I really started struggling.

"Let me go! I'm not going to be shackled up here! Do you understand?!!" I screamed as I struggled to get his hands off of me. I failed miserably. He didn't even seem to notice.

"Be quiet. It'll be over soon enough."

With those words being said, he shackled my hands to the wall. They were really uncomfortable. Not to mention cold. This is so not good. Well, I realized that the moment I woke up in this miserable place. Naraku then went inside a small circle on the floor in the center of the room. He faced me, smirking. Then words flew from his mouth. He was chanting some kind of spell, but with each passing word, everything went more and more unfocused, even my senses. My soul felt like it was being ripped out of my body slowly...painfully. I screamed and thrashed around, trying to stop the pain, but with no avail. The world swirlled chaotically around me with Naraku as its vertex. Now, I couldn't even hear the words to the spell. I couldn't even hear my own screams. It's as if I'm being sucked out of my own world. And that is exactly what it was, I realized, as my body was defeated and my soul -our souls- were set free.


	15. Chapter 15: Crimson

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*hi everyone! thanx for all the comments! keep commenting, so i know how i'm doing. luv u guys! oh, and sorry for updating so late!*

**Chapter 15:**

Darkness compressed against my soul, choking me. Devouring me. I knew my soul was taken out of my body, but I will not let myself die like this. This overwhelming darkness will not defeat me. That is my resolve. I have to survive somehow. Even without a body.

The darkness lightened into a sickly grey mist. I could finally see my surroundings, although not very clearly. I was still in the room, the same room that I died in. I looked around warily, finally coming face to face with my dead form. I screamed. The sound was creepy, even to me, a ghost. That was when I realized that I have to get out of here. I walked, no, floated out of the room and into the hallway. I saw Naraku and another figure across from him, talking.

"Isamu, I want you to do something for me in return for setting you free," Naraku said.

"What do you want?" a voice that I was suprisingly familiar with said in a wary tone.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "I want you to take a sample of blood from a demon named Sesshomaru."

I gasped. 'What the hell is Naraku planning? Didn't he get what he wanted? Why go after Sesshomaru?' I thought.

Isamu looked at me. I froze. 'Can he see me?' I asked myself. I looked him over carefully. He was almost the same height as Sesshomaru, with silver-blue hair and crimson eyes. A single black star was on his forhead. All in all, he was pretty hot, but not quite as hot as Sesshomaru. I shook my head of these thoughts and continued watching them. Isamu was still looking in my direction.

"What is it, Isamu?" Naraku asked after a moment.

Isamu finally turned his head away from me. "It's nothing."

"So will you do as I ask? Or will I have to seal you into something like what that old man did?"

"I will do as you ask on one condition. Why is it you want this 'Sesshomaru's' blood?"

Naraku chuckled. "That girl is still useful to me. You will take her body with you when you go to fight Sesshomaru. If everything works out as I plan, the girl will be alive and here, along with a sample of Sesshomaru's blood. Do you understand? You will be given more details when you complete this simple assignment."

"That doesn't answer my question," Isamu said, irritated.

"Your question will be answered once you do this. That is all. You will go immediately, Isamu."

Isamu narrowed his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Yes."

Isamu started walking towards the room that held my body captive. I floated along behind him, worried. He took down my body and held it in his arms.

"I'm sorry," Isamu said as he carried my body out of the room.

I followed Isamu relentlessly as he traveled through the forest with my body thrown across his back. I wondered silently how he was going to find Sesshomaru. This is going to be bad. What will happen if they end up meeting? Would Sesshomaru be pissed off when he sees me dead? Or would he really care? Maybe my body will be a distraction for him when they fight. Oh, who am I kidding. I'll be as much of a distraction to Sesshomaru as a fly to an unconscious person.

My thoughts came to a sudden stop as we entered a small clearing and Sesshomaru standing smack dab in the middle of it. Crap. He stared blankly at Isamu.

"You must be Sesshomaru," Isamu said. "My name is Isamu. Nice to meet you."

"The feeling is not mutual," Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Isamu gently placed my dead body on the ground. Sesshomaru glanced at my pale form, a sudden anger eveloping him, but as always didn't show it.

"I see you know this girl," Isamu said as he stood above me, looking at Sesshomaru's blank expression.

"You're point?"

"You can also save her, can you not?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. Isamu grinned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, you can't have her unless you defeat me."

"Don't be a fool. What would a demon like myself have anything to do with a mortal girl?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

A stab of pain entered my heart. I should have known. He didn't want anything to do with me. I should have just gone to the other side instead of trying to stay in this world.

"I think you like her. You can't fool me and you definitely cannot fool yourself."

"Silence, vermin."

With those words, Sesshomaru raced toward Isamu. I could barely see him. Isamu blinked in suprise as Sesshomaru appeared right in front of him and tried to slice him in half with his tokigen. But, his plan didn't work out. Isamu quickly put up a barrier just before the sword touched him.

"It seems I struck a nerve," Isamu said smugly. "You talk like you don't care what happens to Yuuko, but you act otherwise. I'm sure Yuuko sees that, too, seeing that she's right here."

So he knows I'm still here. What the heck is this guy? I glanced at Sesshomaru. Suprise was evident in his cold golden eyes.

"Explain yourself."

Isamu chuckled. "Yuuko may be dead, but her soul is right here, watching us. She refused to go on to the next world because she wanted to be with you."

"What?"

"Now, knowing she's watching, are you going to fight harder? Or will you be distracted? Let's find out."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Isamu smirked and charged at him. A blue light surrounded his hand and formed a sort of sword. It was his energy, just like Dad told me. I gulped. Sesshomaru merely side stepped as Isamu swung at him. The blue light branched from his hand and scratched Sesshomaru's face. A drop of blood formed and ran down his cheek.

"Don't underestimate me," Isamu said.

"You certainly like hearing yourself," Sesshomaru stated.

Isamu growled and charged again. Sesshomaru unsheathed his tokigen and swung, creating a blue onslaught of devistation straight towards Isamu. Isamu jumped out of the way just in time to escape the blow, but Sesshomaru was behind him in less than a second. He unhesitatingly stabbed Isamu in the back, but the sword didn't touch his skin. A barrier formed just above Isamu's skin to protect him from the attack. And after that...everything was too fast to see.

Sesshomaru and Isamu finally stopped, facing eachother, both out of breath. It was the first time I've seen Sesshomaru out of breath. This is certainly a day to remember. I watched as the two stared at eachother, both suffering from injuries. Sesshomaru smirked. Without warning, he appeared behind Isamu and slashed him with his sword, splattering blood everywhere. Unfortunately, Isamu stabbed the dog demon with his claws, drawing blood. The crimson liquid flowed down his hand and onto the ground. Isamu formed a sphere with his energy and put the blood inside. I could tell he was seriously hurt. He summoned enough of his energy to leap into the woods and vanished, holding the promised crimson pool.


	16. Chapter 16: Back Again

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*thanks for commenting! i'm trying my best to get some more chapters in, but... there's school. the #1 killer of brain cells V.V*

**Chapter 16:**

Sesshomaru walked slowly over to where my body lay. I watched quietly as he gently brushed a strand of hair away from my face. It was touching, really. I would have blushed if I actually had blood in me at the moment. Sesshomaru stood up and unsheathed Tenseiga. He narrowed his eyes and sliced at the air. I gasped as my gray world swirled rapidly around me and finally faded to black.

A gasp of air filled my lungs. I could hear my heart begin to beat again. But it was so dark. Why? Oh yeah, my eyes are closed. After being out of a body for this long, you kind of forget these things. I opened my eyes to see a pair of golden eyes looking at me. The first color that I could actually see that wasn't tainted by gray. They were so beautiful....

Sesshomaru turned away, tearing his golden eyes off of me. I looked around. I was still where Sesshomaru and Isamu fought, and Sesshomaru still has some injuries, so not much time passed. I flexed my fingers, trying to adjust. When I was content that I re-learned how to move my body effectively, I stood up. Sesshomaru glanced at me, then started walking. I took this as a sign to follow.

"Umm, Sesshomaru?" I asked as I followed him through the trees.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For saving me, that is."

Sesshomaru glanced at me, then turned back and kept walking. I sighed. At least he's back to normal.

It wasn't long until we reached a clearing where Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken rested. As soon as we were within eyesight, Rin jumped up and ran over to us.

"Miss Yuuko! You're okay!" she cried as she body slammed me to the ground. I winced. I never realized how sore I felt until now.

"Hey. Nice to see you too, Rin," I croaked. "Um...can you...please get off? You're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry," she said and quickly got off.

I yawned. "It's okay. Um...I'm gonna take a nap. Good..."

Before I could even finish my sentence I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was dark out. I slowly got up off the ground. I was underneath a tree with Sesshomaru sitting quietly beside me. He glanced at me, then looked away, quiet as always. I sighed.

"It's so pretty tonight," I said to no one in particular.

"Hn," Sesshomaru muttered, finally responding. I grinned.

"Umm, Sesshomaru? I think I should tell you something."

"What?"

"Naraku's going to kidnap me again, I think."

"He won't have the chance to. I'll kill him the moment I see him," he said in an emotionless voice. I shuddered. He sounded so calm and non-threatening that it scared me.

'Note to self, don't get on Sesshomaru's bad side,' I thought to myself. 'He'll kill you!'

* * *

It's been three full weeks since I returned to my body. I relearned how to move properly, thank God. Nothing special happened for the past three weeks, so I'm bored out of my mind. Sesshomaru kept us busy, though, making us wander from place to place. It was just too....peaceful. I shouldn't be complaining, though.

"Lady Yuuko! Look at all the flowers I picked!" Rin exclaimed, showing me a boquet(sp?) of wildflowers.

"They're gorgeous, Rin!"

"They're for you!" she smiled, handing them to me. I grinned and took them.

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru stood from where he was sitting under a tree.

"Let's go."

He began walking and we all followed. I sighed. Same old same old.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

It was noon. Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, and I were walking through the woods. There was definitely something wrong here. It smelled like blood. Fresh blood. I'm not a demon, and for me to smell it, it was very strong.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru ordered as he leaped through the trees.

I scowled. I hate being left out. Especially when there's action around. I started jogging to where I last saw Sesshomaru.

"Yuuko! Where do you think you're going?!" Jaken's annoying voice pierced my ears. I ignored him and kept running until his voice faded.

It wasn't long until I came to a village. Burning. Dead bodies littered the ground and blood was splattered everywhere.

*sorry it's so short! i'm kinda having a hard time thinking up of some stuff. if u have any ideas, please feel free to message me. arigatou! (that means thanks)*


	17. Chapter 17: Again?

**Multicolored Chaos~ Sesshomaru Love Story~**

**Chapter 16:**

I sucked in a deep breath, fighting the nausea that nearly overwhelmed me. The bodies of the dead men, women, and children stared lifelessly at me, willing me to do something. The crimson blood that still ran from their flesh pooled at my feet. I took a steadying breath. Suddenly, the cries of an infant carried out to me from a shack to my right. I seized the opportunity to get out of the place where death seized so many souls and went to the shack that housed the life that cheated death of its prize. I opened the tattered, wooden door. A baby was wrapped in cloth and laying in the far right corner of the room. I immediately went to it and pulled off the cloth that veiled its face. Silver hair and purple eyes that seemed to see too much gazed back at my odd blue and reddish brown orbs. I gasped. He was definitely a demon. I contemplated on going out of the room before a voice broke through the heavy atmosphere.

"It's been a while, Yuuko."

The familiar female voice drew my attention away from the child. I looked behind me at the source. Kagura leaned nonchalantly against the wall, smirking. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want?" I spat, readying myself for a fight that is sure to come.

"Well, I was wondering if you were just going to leave the infant there," she said sweetly. Almost too sweetly. "After all, I could end his miserable life here and now without any effort at all. Unless you would like to step in and save him."

Great. Just great. Now she's using my own emotions against me. She's trying to guilt-trip me!

"You wouldn't dare," I seethed.

Her dark red orbs danced. "Of course I would. I would kill him, then I will kill you. I never liked you to begin with, you know."

"That's too bad," my voice was heavily laid with sarcasm. "I was just starting to think we were becoming friends."

She frowned. Without a moment's hesitation, she whipped her fan, sending blades of wind right at me. I dodged them easily enough and looked at Kagura. She had a devilish smirk on her lips. I realized then, that those blades weren't meant for me, but the baby! The blades were getting closer to him. Without thinking, I jumped in front the baby and grabbed him, rolling out of the way just as the blades whizzed past. I regretted the decision almost instantly. A sudden chill rocked my body as the boy clutched me with his stubby fingers. I looked down at him, horrified. A sadistic smile played across his face. I tried to let go of him, to throw him across the room, anything to get him away from me, but my limbs suddenly refused to work. I felt like my soul was slowly being drawed out.

"Hold me tighter," the demon-baby ordered. My body wanted to obey instantly, but I fought hard, knowing that whatever this kid's up to is definitely not good. I fought my own body, succeeding in putting about three millimeters more distance between us. The child frowned. I felt my soul slipping farther away from my body.

"What...are you...doing to me?" I managed to ask.

The infant ignored me, turning to Kagura. "This girl is stronger than I expected. Just like that priestess lady. I can't find any hint of darkness in her. It's sickening."

"Well, you'll just have to look harder. Even that priestess had something dark in her. This exorcist shouldn't be too different."

_What are they talking about? _I wondered. I tried desperately to hold onto reality and grasp the meaning behind their words.

The chill ran deeper into my bones as I felt my soul becoming more and more exposed. _What is he looking for? _I asked myself. _Why is he doing this? To control me?_ I could feel him as he searched desperately for something inside of me, something he can latch onto. _No! _I screamed at him, knowing full well he heard me. The child flinched in my arms, but kept probing inside me. I summoned up all my spirit energy and focused on getting him out, away from my soul. I could feel him receding just a little before his life force slammed into me again, harder, much more forceful. It knocked the breath out of me and left me stunned for a few moments.

"He's not coming for you," his voice said mockingly. "What are you to him, anyway? Nothing but a human."

It took me a moment to register what he was saying. An image of Sesshomaru drifted to my mind. He was right. Suddenly, a feeling of despair overwhelmed me as the child in my arms smiled. He found what he wanted. The world spun around me, growing darker and darker, before it vanished into blackness.

* * *

"You found what you wanted, eh?" Kagura asked the child still clutching onto the now slumped body of Yuuko.

"Yes."

"What was it? Hate? Envy?"

The child laughed, its voice shrill in the silence of the dark shack. "No. It's funny, really. The only darkness I've seen in her was... loneliness. A yearning to be loved."

"What?" Kagura asked, her voice sharp. "How is that a darkness?"

"It's utterly ridiculous!" the boy went on. "That's the only tainted spot on her. I couldn't find anything else to hold onto. But even now it's slippery."

"That's strange," Kagura muttered to herself. She shrugged. "Oh well. We better get going."

A castle loomed against the now dark sky, illuminating it with an eerie glow. Naraku's castle. Kagura landed gently onto the roof of the castle without a sound on her feather, but knowing Naraku knew where she was, now that she was within his vicinity. She stifled a sigh as she grabbed Yuuko's body and slung it onto her shoulder. She trudged through the door and, as she already knew he would be, he waited for her, or for Yuuko for that matter, leaning onto a gray stone wall. Kagura still couldn't see why this half-breed wanted this girl so badly. But he did and it wasn't her place to ask questions. She unceremoniously flung the girl onto the floor and walked away. Naraku scowled in her direction, but let her be.

"Isamu," he said tersely, expecting to be obeyed.

The silver-blue haired demon apppeared before him, scowling.

"Take this girl to the prepared chamber."

Isamu glared at Naraku, obviously envisioning ways to kill him then and there, but held them locked away in his heart and did as he commanded. He gently picked up the body of Yuuko and carried it down the hall winding through a labyrinth of rooms. He finally stopped at a room with a foreboding aura surrounding it. At least, more foreboding than all the other rooms in the castle. Naraku led the way inside.

"I think it's about time for Miss Yuuko to start her new life."

Laughter resonated around the room and out of the castle, sending demon crows flying for their right to exist.


	18. Chapter 18: Discovery

**Multicolored Chaos~ Sesshomaru Love Story~**

* Sorry I've been so late updating the chapters. I have no excuse. .*

**Chapter 18:**

New, unfamiliar scents wafted into my lungs as I drew in a deep breath. I opened my eyes cautiously. I was on a soft, unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar bedchamber. I searched my mind for information on where I might be. I drew a blank. I threw the covers from around my frame and stepped onto the cold, stone floor. This place was stifling. Dreary. I trudged to a mirror hanging on the wall and assessed my body. Long, midnight black hair reached my hips, encircling a pale face. A contrast to my pale skin was my stunning, dark golden eyes. A strange, blue moon decorated my forehead and a single violet stripe lined my cheeks. I was dressed in a midnight blue kimono, a nice touch to my paleness. A red leather collar with a dark jewel shard adorned my neck. I searched my memory for my name. For who I was. What I was. I could find nothing but white solitude.

"Yuuko, how nice to see that you're awake," a voice called through the doorway.

I circled around, a vicious, threatening snarl escaping my throat. A man with dark, wavy hair and crimson eyes leaned against the doorway, smirking slightly, not afraid in the least.

"Who are you?" I asked, not sure if I knew this man or not. I could smell a human scent in him, mixed in with a demonic aroma. It inexplicably disgusted me.

"I'm Naraku, dear. Don't you remember me?" he asked, acting hurt.

"No," I told him bluntly. "Nor do I care to remember you. Get out."

Naraku chuckled. His laughter was menacing, evil. It sent shivers up my spine, but I refused to show this impact on me. I merely narrowed my eyes at him. Without warning, he appeared in front of me, tilting my chin back so I can look in his eyes. My eyes hardened.

"Listen, love," he spat. "You're not going to talk to me in that tone. I created you. I _own_ you."

I jerked my chin out of his hand and slapped him, my movements sharp and accurate. His face jerked sharply with the blow, and he turned back to me, waves of anger radiating off his body. His aura seeped out to me and he mumbled a few incoherent words, a chant would be my first guess. I noticed a dark light glow inside the jewel shard that decorated the collar and suddenly a flood of pain filled my body, growing bigger and bigger, trying to consume me. I gasped, my hands going automatically to my throat as I tried to stifle the pain, if just for a little bit. It didn't work. My legs gave way under me and I fell to the floor, refusing to scream. Refusing to give this monster the satisfaction. A few moments passed before the pain vanished as suddenly as it came. I lay on the floor, shuddering, breathless, and somewhat afraid. Naraku kneeled in front of me and I flinched slightly as his hand moved to gently brush a strand of hair out of my face. His emotions were calmer, but not sorry.

I hated this creature that disguised himself as a man. I despised him with all my being.

* * *

Two weeks passed by since I first found myself in this dark prison of a castle. Two weeks, and still no memory of what my life was before all this chaos passed over me. I knew I had a different life, but I just didn't know what it was. I knew I was missing something -someone- important.

A knock sounded from the door. I knew instantly who it was: Kagura. Her scent was no different than Naraku's but she had rebellious emotions that made it easy for me to identify her. I looked over to the doorway, where she was standing, waving her fan idly.

"Naraku wants you," she said tersely.

I wordlessly got up and followed her out of the room. My Gothic black, but elegant kimono trailed after me as she led the way through a maze of hallways to Naraku's personal chambers. She stopped and waited for me to enter. I never moved.

"Naraku's in there. Go."

"I don't take orders from you," I growled. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I had a sudden urge to kill her, but I never acted on it. I bit my lip and opened the heavy metal door, revealing a large, candle-lit room. Dark curtains blocked the window, keeping the room in a desolate near-blackness. Though I could see everything in its detailed glory, I longed for the warmth of the sun that I knew lay beyond the curtain. I could feel Naraku watching me with his cold crimson eyes. My gaze rested on him involuntarily. He was sitting in a chair that seemed to once have belonged to a prince or lord.

"Yuuko. I missed you," he said the words with an artificiality that made me cringe. A small smile crept across his face, seeing the way he discomforted me.

"Yes, my lord?" I said through clenched teeth, my voice tainted with my yearning to end his life. "Why have you sent for me?"

"I'm going to train you in combat. You're looking strong enough."

His words secretly made me glad, but I hid my emotions from him, knowing that he could change his mind at any given moment. He smirked, then stood up and passed me on his way to the door. I glanced at him behind me, instinctively unwilling to leave my back unprotected. He motioned for me to follow him as he exited. I did as commanded.

We exited the castle and went into a large, empty field. The grass was brown and decaying. I reigned in my disgust and watched Naraku intently. He turned to me.

"Yuuko, you are special. I want you to learn how to fight."

I looked at him, confused. "Special, my lord?"

"You'll see," was all he said, vanishing into thin air.

I suppressed my annoyance and stood there, waiting for something -someone- to come. I didn't need to wait long. A cat demon, at least five inches taller than me, emerged from the trees behind me, passing me slowly, to stand about ten feet away. His tabby orange fur glistened in the sunlight. His forest green eyes stared fixedly into my own, daring and somewhat provocative. I had a startling urge to rip them out of their sockets.

Without warning, the cat-demon lunged at me, snarling. I barely had any time to react, but it seemed my body knew instinctively what to do. I stepped to the side, his claws centimeters from my face. With blinding speed, I was in front of his face, my knee in contact with his abdomen. He curled over, momentarily, in pain, then swung up his fist. The big mass of fur and muscle made contact with my lower jaw and searing pain flashed through my face. I found myself flying through the air and spun myself so I would land on my feet, perfectly, and surprisingly, balanced. I growled and lunged at him, and slashed at his face with my nails. He ducked and punched me right in the stomach. Sickening cracks echoed in my body, as if it was hollow, and a hot wave of pain crashed over me. I fell to the ground in a painful heap, twitching slightly from the pain.

"How pathetic," the cat-demon hissed. "You weren't worth my time."

A heavy foot stomped on my back and I smothered my scream of agony. The world slanted sideways, decorated with crimson dots dancing along the surface.

"Oh, well. You aren't fun. I might as well kill you now," the cat-demon said as he pressed his foot harder into me, forcing me further into the ground.

Anger and humiliation clashed together inside me. With a sudden burst of strength, I shot up, forcing the demon off. He stumbled and got his footing in less than a second, but that wasn't soon enough. I clipped him in the lower jaw, sending him straight up into the air. I followed immediately behind him, and kicked him as hard as I could to the earth. The ground caved in under him, forming a crater. Dust flew into the air, obscuring my vision. The metallic scent of blood filled my nose.

The dust finally settled, and the cat struggled to stand, bleeding from his mouth and a few scrapes that were scattered over his body. He looked as if he had many internal injuries by the way he held himself. Pain and an adamant yearning to finish the fight showed themselves plainly in his green eyes. An overwhelming pity took hold of me. It was more overwhelming than the anger and humiliation I felt as I was sprawled on the earth under his feet. I knew I could kill him easily if I wanted to.

"Give up," I told him quietly. "You'll only get yourself killed."

He laughed, a low, humorless laugh. "No," he said obstinately. "You aren't a real demon, are you? No demon would say that."

"I don't know what I am. I only know that if you go on, you will die."

"Then die I must!" he cried as he lunged dolefully at me.

I sidestepped him as he slashed clumsily through the air and grabbed his neck. I squeezed, digging my nails into his skin, droplets of blood streaming down my hand. He stood perfectly still, waiting, his eyes practically begging for me to kill him. '_This isn't what I want,'_ I thought sadly. _'How can I make him stop? Why can't he just give up?'_

I closed my eyes, wishing desperately to get through to him. To get him to stop fighting me. I didn't want to kill him. I focused, feeling the earth around me, the blood trickling down my arm, his breath as he struggled to breathe. I focused on him. I could feel his personal aura, the emotions he hid himself from. The fear, pain, loneliness that seemed to be eating away at him. It was heartrending. I could feel his mind, his soul. Everything. I didn't want to kill this pitiful creature. I knew Naraku expected me to, and I refused to be his puppet. His pawn in his games. Anger at Naraku, myself, and the whole damn world coursed through my veins as I lowered him to the ground, let go, and began to walk away.

"This isn't finished!" he yelled pitifully, grabbing my ankle.

I stopped and looked behind me into his forest green orbs. I glared angrily at him. _Be afraid of me, _I thought suddenly, startling even myself. _Be afraid. _His eyes grew wide and he stood there, frozen, as I walked away.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion

**Multicolored Chaos~ Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*Please send reviews! I want to know if the story's good ^-^*

**Chapter 19:**

Kagura met me at the door of the castle. I was dirty and angry and ready to rip her head off. She must have felt that because she never spoke to me as I passed her. I went straight to my room and went to bed.

My vision was clouded with a thick fog. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face, but I could hear everything. The one voice calling out to me, forever searching.

"Who's there?" I called.

"Yuuko," the voice came again.

I had the feeling that I heard that voice before. Somewhere, a long time ago. It was the sound of music, running on silk. A sound that could break your heart. Golden eyes pierced through the fog, focusing only on me. A figure suddenly broke through the fog. I could see him clearly. Silver hair, golden eyes, a crescent moon not unlike my own.

"Who are you?" I asked, my heart practically ripping out of me with his familiarity.

"Yuuko," was all he said before he disappeared.

I woke up with a start, memories tugging at my brain, but I couldn't recollect them. My door suddenly opened and Naraku stepped inside.

"Yuuko."

I didn't want to have anything to do with him. I was confused and my head hurt. I looked straight at him and didn't respond. Suddenly a slap stung my cheek. I snarled and lunged at his throat right when pain coursed through my veins, forcing me into a fetal position. I clutched at my collar clumsily, trying to take it off, with no success. A pained moan escaped my lips as the fire coursed through my body. Naraku smirked and leaned in.

"You're so beautiful when you're in pain," he whispered in my ear.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't even breathe properly. Disgust intertwined with my pain and a threatening growl rumbled in my throat. The sick, sadistic jerk. The pain left my body as quickly as it came and before I knew it, Naraku straddled me, holding my arms above my head.

"You're...sick," I whispered, unable to use my full voice.

"Maybe I am," he said, his eyes piercing my soul.

"Get off," I told him. He just smirked and leaned in closer. Our faces were mere inches away. Repulsion coiled in my stomach, when I had an idea. I focused on forcing my emotion on him. Disgust. Repulsion. Loathing. The look in his eyes told me it was a success. My emotions hit him like a ton of bricks. He immediately got off of me, slapped me, and stalked out of the room. I sighed. Victory.

* * *

The air was filled with the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms. My heightened senses picked up everything in a ten mile radius. The rustling of birds in their nests. The soft thuds as rabbits hopped to God knows where. It was beautiful, if not for Naraku walking beside me, radiating his normal disgusting aura. He told me he had to do something and ordered me to come. I didn't want to, especially since what happened, but I listened anyway. Mainly because I wasn't in the mood to feel like I was on fire. Before long we came to a clearing, with grass knee high. My blood red kimono rustled softly in the gentle breeze. The grass sighed at my feet. The sun shone on my face, burning my eyes.

"Yuuko, you are to head to the nearest village and destroy it," Naraku ordered.

Say what? I wanted to refuse him. I wanted to kill him, really, but I knew it would be a waste of effort. The jerk just wouldn't die. I've seen him in the basements of the castle, his life nearly at its end, but he would absorb some pitiful demon and regenerate. I decided to just do what he told me.

"Very well, my lord." With those words, I turned my heart to ice.

Smoke wafted from the chimneys of the village. Children ran around in circles, dancing, playing, laughing. Their mothers had smiles plastered onto their faces. It was so peaceful and happy. I jumped down from the tree I was in and walked into the village. All the noise drifted to silence as the villagers stopped and stared at me. Suddenly, one of them grabbed a torch and pitchfork and pointed them at me.

"What are you doing here, demon?" he demanded. "Leave this village at once!"

I never answered. Instead, I pushed fear into his heart, freezing him to the spot.

"W-what?" he gasped, shaking. "I can't move!"

With a quick slash of my claws, I brought down an empty house. This seemed to bring the people to their senses. They ran, screaming. I took the torch from the villager who challenged me and threw it at the fallen house, burning it.

The whole village was on fire before I knew it. The screaming and chaos somehow sent a sort of thrill in me. I killed the villager's livestock, but not a single person. I let them all get away. After all, Naraku said to destroy the village, but he didn't specify destroying humans, right? I smirked. Just then, I heard the sound of footsteps running towards my direction. I glanced behind me, where they came from. A team of three humans, a half-breed, a fox demon and a cat demon came to a stop five yards from where I was. The halfbreed looked familiar, like the person from my dream, but totally different. He had the same silver hair and golden eyes, but he had dog ears. The three humans accompanying him were a monk, a woman demon slayer, and a priestess that looked to be from a totally different time. They looked around the village, assessing the damage. Blood from the livestock pooled on the ground. The homes were in flames.

"Don't worry, this isn't the blood of humans," the half-breed told the others.

"Whew," the priestess huffed. "Well, that's good."

The monk looked at me. "What I don't get is, why didn't she kill the humans?" As his eyes assessed me, I could feel a trace of desire in his emotions, and it sickened me. I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "Hey wait! You're..."

"Yuuko," the half-breed finished.

My eyes widened slightly. How did they know my name? Who are these people?

"How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously. "Who are you?"

The half-breed sniffed the air. "Yep," he said, confirming a thought that formed in his head. "She's a full demon."

What the hell are they talking about?

"A full demon?" the priestess asked. "But how?"

"That's what I'm wondering," the half-breed answered.

I decided to step into this lovely conversation.

"What the **hell** are you talking about?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yep, that's Yuuko all right," the monk replied.

"I'll ask again," the annoyance was draped heavily on my words, "who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I have a feeling that Naraku is behind this," the demon slayer said.

Okay. This has gone far enough. This conversation was interesting, but I had a rough day and I am utterly pissed off. In the blink of an eye, I was right in front of the half-breed and I punched the ground at his feet, forming a crater and forcing him and his friends back.

"I asked you a question," I told them calmly, landing at the edge of the crater.

"Looks like she's itching for a fight," the half-breed said, taking out a demon sword.

'Tetsusaiga,' the thought randomly drifted to me. Maybe I have met these people before. I disappeared and reappeared behind the half-breed, in the center of the small group. Surprise drifted off of everyone. I ran a clawed hand over ears the dog-eared demon, feeling the silky smoothness of them. I had a sudden urge to rip them off, but another conflicting urge to just pet them. What's going on with me?

"They're so soft..." my voice was silky smooth. "Too bad they won't be yours for long."

Before I could rip them, a holy arrow began to burn the back of my neck. I glanced back, and the priestess had her bow ready for the kill. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yuuko, don't do this. You know us," she pleaded.

"I never saw you before in my life," I hissed.

"Of course you did. I'm Kagome, that's Inu Yasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo," she informed, unsuccessfully trying to draw out some long forgotten memory. "You do know us. Please remember!"

I smirked. "You don't know how much I wish I could, but it'll never happen. I don't know who you are, and if you don't put that arrow away, I'll kill you."

"Why didn't you kill the villagers, then?" she asked.

I was stumped. Why didn't I kill the villagers?

"Because I wanted to defy Naraku," I finally answered. A small gasp escaped through everyone's lips.

"What do you know about Naraku?" Inu Yasha suddenly asked, turning around.

"I had enough of conversation," I replied tersely. I began walking out of the makeshift circle. "My job here is done."

Before I knew it, Inu Yasha blocked my path, an annoyed scowl painted across his face. His dog ears moved back and forth, annoyed. Tetsusaiga was pointed right at my face.

"Tell me about Naraku," he ordered.

A low, threatening snarl escaped from my throat, startling everyone with its intensity. "I don't take orders from you, or anyone else," I growled.

"Well, that's coming from a girl with a collar on like a dog!" he shot back.

That comment stung. I wiped my face clean of emotion, seconds before I kicked him in the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, startled.

I took the chance to slam my fist into his stomach. He doubled over, spitting blood on the ground. Its metallic scent filled my nose, sending a yearning for more through my heart. With blinding speed, I clipped him in the lower jaw, sending him high into the air. I followed after him, sending my leg into his abdomen. He fell to the ground, a crater forming in his wake, just like with the cat demon. I just landed on the edge when an arrow whizzed past my ear. Kagome had her bow and another arrow in a heartbeat, a look of determination set on her face. I began to walk towards her when a giant boomerang sailed through the air towards me. I ducked, barely dodging it, then jumped when it came back. Sango effortlessly caught it. I have to admit, she is skilled. The monk took out some weird priest paper and uttered a chant. He threw them at me, all at once. I dodged most of them, but one landed on my forehead, sending pain coursing through my body. My body doubled over as I tried desperately to get the paper off. He took a step towards me and, like the injured dog I am, I lashed out, barely missing his throat. With a lot of struggle, I finally managed to get the paper off, ending my torment. My body still ached, but I will live.

Inu Yasha got out of the crater at this time, Tetsusaiga firmly held in his hands. The others seemed to know his intentions and got out of the way real quick.

"Wind Scar!" he yelled, slicing the air with his sword and sending slashes of demon energy in my direction. I barely had time to dodge it, but I did. Barely. I stopped and stood, facing them. I sent a wave of fear crashing down on them along with every emotion I felt since I've been stuck in Naraku's castle, with fear being the master of them all, and they were paralyzed with it. With the force of all my emotions. Tears sprang up in Kagome's eyes.

"Yuuko," a voice called, breaking through the deathly silence.

I stopped, paralyzed myself. This one voice I knew. I could feel the wall of ice I formed around my heart begin to melt. I turned toward the voice to see the golden eyes that pierced through the fog in my dreams.


	20. Chapter 20: Final Chapter

**Multicolored Chaos ~Sesshomaru Love Story~**

*Thanx for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! I luv them.*

**Chapter 20:**

The sun glinted off the demon's silver hair. His cold golden eyes assessed the situation. Inu Yasha and his friends paralyzed at my feet. The village in ruins. Me hurt and really pissed off.

His eyes scanned over my body. My black hair, golden eyes. The crescent moon and stripes that adorned my skin. My collar with the dark jewel shard. Nothing escaped those eyes.

"Yuuko," he said again.

"Who are you?" I asked, probing my brain of where I have seen this gorgeous creature before, in reality.

He sniffed the air. His golden eyes narrowed.

"What has he done to you?" he asked nonchalantly, as if he was talking about the weather. As if he didn't care either way. The tone saddened me for a reason I didn't know.

"What does it matter?" I muttered to the wind. "Nothing can change what I am now."

'Kill him' Naraku's voice suddenly whispered in my mind. 'He's the enemy. Kill him now.'

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thought, but it wouldn't escape.

'Kill him, Yuuko,' the voice echoed in my mind, over and over. The jewel shard in my collar glowed a sickly black, throwing forth its dark light into my soul.

Bloodlust overcame my body. Crimson dots sparkled in my vision, dancing and diffusing until the whole world became blood red. I could see the chains of fear wrapped around Inu Yasha and his friends. I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I prepared to attack. I could feel my subconscious take over. I could feel my demon blood flow.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was in front of the demon, and about to pierce his throat with my claws. He dodged and jumped away with the grace of a dancer. It mesmerized me momentarily. I was struck with a sense of de ja vu, as if I've seen him move that way before, somewhere. I struck him with all the fear I could summon, forcing it into his heart. I watched as its chains coiled around him, pinning his feet to the ground. I appeared behind him, about to run my claws through his chest, when he broke free. His hand glowed a sickly green and a whip suddenly flashed in my face. I dodged just before it struck me. The grass died where I was. Poison.

"Control yourself, Yuuko," he ordered, his tone cold as ice.

"Control yourself, control yourself," I mocked dementedly, losing my sense of reason. "I'm sick and tired of controlling myself! I'm tired of being the tool Naraku created me to be!" I paused as I slashed at the demon again. "I want to be somebody, but I can't! 'Cause I'm just a bloodthirsty tool! Nothing more!"

I rammed my fist into the earth just below his feet, forming a giant crater. He leapt gracefully into the air and landed at the edge. I scowled. His golden eyes glared. He was back behind me in an instant, his hand glowing the same sickly green as before. I dodged quickly as the poison whip lashed out at me. I was behind him in an instant, forcing fear to coil around his heart and his being. It chained him to the ground, but he broke free just as I ran my hand through his shoulder, missing his heart. Crimson decorated his kimono sleeve as blood dripped out of the wound. His eyes showed no sign of pain.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inu Yasha's voice suddenly pierced our ears. "What's the matter? You're taking too long!"

'Sesshomaru.' The name hit me like a ton of bricks. I've definitely heard that name before.

"Quiet, vermin," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I may decide to kill you as you grovel on the ground."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Inu Yasha said, dismissfully. "Looks to me you're getting your ass kicked."

Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge Inu Yasha further. He turned his focus on me. I stood there, battling myself and the voices in my head.

'What are you waiting for, Yuuko?' the voice asked impatiently. 'Kill him now!'

I froze my heart as I lunged at Sesshomaru. He dodged my attack easily.

'You're not trying hard enough,' the voice continued. 'Kill him now!'

Sesshomaru's hand glowed green and the poison whip lashed out, faster than before. My heart beat in my ears. My head seemed to focus more. I concentrated on staying alive. Before I knew what I was doing, a poison whip lashed out of my hand, barely blocking it. Suprise found its way into Sesshomaru's eyes, then disappeared. I stared mystified at my hand as the green color faded.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked myself.

"You used the poison whip," Sesshomaru answered matter-of-factly.

A small smirk formed on his lips just before another onslaught of his attacks put me on the defensive. I blocked all his poison whips with my own, and before I realized what happened, Sesshomaru was in front of my face, his claws grabbing my throat and lifting me off the ground. My oxygen was cut off and my vision began to blur. An idea suddenly struck me, and I played it into action. I concentrated and forced another emotion on him. Love. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly and his grip on me loosened.

"Let...me go," I gasped, still barely able to get the words out.

I didn't have to say it twice. Sesshomaru let go and I fell to the ground with a thud. I choked on the air that flooded my lungs.

"What did you do to me?" he asked icily, narrowing his eyes.

I decided to play a little, once I got my breathing straight. With a mischievous smile, the first smile I've worn since I could remember, I forced the warm feeling back into his heart.

"Sit."

He tried to resist it. After about a minute of resistance, he sat down on the ground, perfectly vulnerable.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded, his eyes glared at me like a basilisk.

Suddenly, a low chuckle echoed in my head as Naraku appeared out of nowhere. Sesshomaru stood up with no trouble, breaking the hold I had on him. His golden eyes darkened with hate.

"Yuuko, come here," Naraku ordered.

I unwillingly obeyed, standing at his side. His presence filled me with loathing. His finger caressed my cheek possessively, and I watched as Sesshomaru's emotions ranged from surprise to a hate that I have never imagined possible of feeling. His face was utterly controlled, a perfect mask for the conflagration of emotions he was feeling. A perfect mask to hide his blood lust.

"So how does it feel to have your own companion turn against you?" Naraku asked. "Or should I say lover?"

A gasp escaped from my lips. Memories tugged at my brain. Of flowers on a kimono dress worn in a different lifetime. Of a child with a grin plastered on her face. Of a fan with roses that could kill over a hundred demons.

Exorcist.

The world tilted as the one word pounded its way into my heart, forcing in the memories of me and Sesshomaru. I looked at Naraku to make sure he didn't notice. He was oblivious to it all. I smirked, finally knowing my true identity.

"Yuuko, kill him."

I took a step forward. Sesshomaru merely looked at me, watching me closely. He must have seen something in my eyes, 'cause his emotions seemed oddly welcoming. I stopped and turned around, facing Naraku.

"No."

Naraku scowled and moved his lips. The collar around my neck sent shooting pain through my body. I fell to my hands and knees, but never gave the satisfaction of screaming. I did just the opposite. I laughed. I struggled to my feet and pushed the full force of fear in Naraku's heart, securing him in place. I released Inu Yasha and his gang while I was at it. The world tilted and rocked as I tried to stand the overwhelming pain that rocked my body. I finally crumpled to the floor. The last thing I saw was a full force attack of Tokigen, Tetsusaiga, a sacred arrow, sacred papers, and a boomerang hit Naraku at once, obliterating him into pieces. I smiled as I welcomed the oncoming darkness.

I woke to sore muscles and golden eyes. I looked around me, processing my surroundings. I was lying in a small field bordered by trees. Flowers carpeted the grass. Sesshomaru watched silently from beside me, seemingly bored. I reached up to my neck, feeling for the collar that promised pain, but found nothing there. I was free. I was myself, for the most part. I sat up, then winced at the shooting pain. I laid back down.

"You're up," was Sesshomaru's terse greeting.

"Yes, I am."

"Remember anything?"

"Yeah. I remember everything," I answered as I sat up painfully. I looked at the beautiful demon next to me.

"It seems Naraku used my blood to make you demon," Sesshomaru explained, more to himself than to me. "That was why you could use the poison whip."

I looked at Sesshomaru. He glanced over at me. I grinned.

"It's been so long since I could remember anything," I said happily. "I'm glad I did."

"Yes," was his reply.

"Is Naraku still alive?" I asked, wishing desperately that he wasn't.

"Unfortunately not. He escaped at the last moment," Sesshomaru's eyes darkened slightly.

I frowned. "So...I'm still a demon, right?"

"Yes."

I frowned, frustrated. This was going nowhere. Suddenly Sesshomaru looked over at me. His silky hand smoothed back a stray hair. I unconsciously leaned into his touch.

"I was looking for you for a long time," Sesshomaru said suddenly, looking straight ahead of him, embarrassed. "I was going to kill Naraku once I found him, but I found you instead. I was..." he drifted off.

I decided to finish the sentence for him. "Relieved? Happy? Disappointed?"

"Yes," he said. "Disappointed that I didn't kill Naraku sooner."

I wondered to myself why Sesshomaru suddenly wanted to show some of his feelings. I had absolutely no clue. It made me unimaginably happy that he was looking for me, though. Sesshomaru looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yuuko, will you be my mate?"

Hold on. What? I had to pinch myself to make sure this was really reality.

"Ow! What?" I asked, unable to believe my ears.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked, looking straight ahead. Embarrassment wafted off of him, and I giggled.

"Of course!" I said, slightly incredulous to the whole situation.

Suddenly Rin and Jaken came through the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You found Miss Yuuko!" she exclaimed as she bounded for me. She stopped a few inches from me, though and inspected me closely.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why is Miss Yuuko a demon?" she asked.

I answered instead. "A really mean demon kidnapped me and used some demon blood to make me demon. That's why." I grinned at her, and received a believing grin back.

"Okay!"

Jaken looked at me warily, his huge eyes scrutinizing me closely. Then he seemed to believe I was really Yuuko Shikimaki. "Yuuko!" he cried almost joyfully. Wow. Never knew he'd miss me that much. Rin suddenly went to pick flowers and he followed closely behind.

I looked over at Sesshomaru and rested my head on his shoulder. The sun set in the sky, painting it a rosy pink and lavender, kissing the day goodbye. I smiled. Living for eternity would be just fine.

**~The End~**

*It's finally finished! Please rate and review! I hope you liked it ^-^***  
**


End file.
